Chaos
by animebook fan
Summary: YYHIY crossover! There is chaos in the Demon world. Factions are forming to take over the human world. The gang,Kagome,Sesshomaru,and their allies must stop them. KurKag
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. **

**This story is a crossover between YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha.**

**(animebook fan: Hi, I have finally decided that I am going to try to do a Inuyasha crossover. I hope that you like it.)**

**Chaos**

**Prologue**

A woman and a man stood looking down at the final round of a fight. The female had long ebony locks and mature womanly curves. Her eyes were a shocking blue color of water. If you looked to deeply in to them you could almost feel yourself go underwater in to the deep blue sea. Her lips were full and a lovely color red. They seemed to be begging to be kissed. The man was muscularly built. He was very tall with knee long white hair. His skin was pale, and his eyes were pure amber. Adoring his forehead was a blue crescent moon. Below his eyes on each his upper cheekbones were two maroon markings. They seemed to frame his face into a more deadly look.

Below them was a huge dark stadium filled with oddly shaped beings. Some of them where as tall as a one story building while others where only three feet tall; some were purple or green while others were blue and yellow. These beings were called apparitions. Among humans they were commonly known as demons.

"What do you think?" The woman asked her companion. Her voice was sweet and flowing.

"They have the potential. But much to learn." he stated in a cold voice.

"You can't fool me, Sesshomaru. They can do it. They just need time to get their power." she responded simply. She showed no resentment to his cold, uncaring voice.

"They have a ways to go. You know this, Kagome." he said with more warm in his voice as he turned to her.

"Yes, I know. It is not time for them, yet. They still have many tasks to face on their own before they are truly ready for what is to come."

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned around and walked away. In the distance they heard the shouting of the crowd. A loud female voice raised over the shouts of the wild crowd, "Winner of the fight and round, Team Urameshi!"

000

Many years later, Kagome and Sesshomaru stood watching over three demons. They watched as they fought in yet another dark tournament. But this one was different. They weren't fighting for someone else this time. No, they seemed to be fighting for themselves.

"You know what this is going to do, don't you?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"They will fight and lose." came the calm, even reply.

"Yes, but the demon and human worlds will be connected again."

"And with it there will be peace. Well, until someone tries to destroy it. And that is where I am going to stop them." Kagome spoke with certainty and determination in her voice.

"Do what you will."

"Hey!" she exclaimed in shock. "You know that you are going to help me. You can't let your itty, bitty, baby sister face this by herself, know can you?"

Sesshomaru walked away.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to see who is going to be named the ruler of demon world?"

"I already know who will win. I will be there when you are in need of me, miko."

"Yeah, you know that you love me, Sesshomaru. I am your little sister after all."

Sesshomaru simply disappeared in a white blur with no word in response.

"Huh?" Kagome huffed. She started to follow him out.

She flashed a knowing smile before she, too, disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha. **

**This is a crossover between Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho. **

**Warning: There will be spoilers for those who have not seen the entire YuYu Hakusho series. **

**(A/N: I know that the time line is off on the barrier being made so don't tell me in a review that it is wrong. I am aware of this problem. In this story the makai barrier is going to be made 5 hundred years ago. I know that is has been up for a lot longer.)**

Chaos 

Chapter 1

"Ahh!" Kuwabara shouted out as he soon sat up in his bed.

_What was that? _he asked himself.

"Hey, little brother do you feel that?" asked a brunette woman.

"Yeah, something is wrong." Kuwabara stood up and faced his older sister.

"Are you okay? You look really pale," she asked.

Kuwabara walked to his small mirror on the other side of the room. His orange, bushy hair looked brighter than normal due to his sweaty, pale face. Below his eyes were dark circles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to talk to Urameshi," he said. He turned around and faced his sister

"I'll be back later, Shizuru."

"All right, just don't get your ass kicked to badly." Shizuru smirked and walked out of his room. His door slammed when she walked out.

"Hey!" He murmured a little about "stupid sisters" while he got dressed.

Kuwabara ran out of his apartment in blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. He ran down the sidewalks passing various restaurants and gas stations. The trees swayed with the wind. Leaves russled on the ground; occasionally being crunched by people cutting across the grass.

People waved at him. Some glared at him while others just plain ignored him.

Kuwabara passed all of this in a dazed state. He didn't notice a pair of purple eyes watching him as he ran.

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted when he noticed two boys and a girl running at him.

"Kuwabara," he replied. The one known as Urameshi had the look of gang member. His eyes were hard, gleaming circles that told you that he had seen many adult things. They showed you that he had come through a large number of hardships that only an adult could truly bare. His black hair was sleeked back with a little flare at the bottom. He wore simple blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

The three of them stopped in front of Kuwabara.

"What the hell is going on? Botan just said for us to leave for Kurama's house." He nodded to the boy standing next to them.

Kurama was a handsome man with long red hair. His eyes were pure, bright emeralds. His body was muscular, but lean.

"We met Kurama on the way."

"Yes, know that everyone is here we need to go this way." Botan pointed at a dark alley next to them. She ran toward the alley way next to them. The rest of them followed; their shoes clicked against the pavement as they followed her.

"Okay, there is a crisis in the Demon world." Botan said once they stopped in a secluded area of the alley.

Botan had light blue hair and shining pinkish-purple eyes. She was a median sized woman though she was a little shorter than Urameshi.

"Demon world? What kind of crisis?" Urameshi asked.

"Yusuke, the barrier has been down for almost two and a half years since you have finished the dark tournament. The demons are starting to rebel. They want to go into the human world. They are starting to gain groups, or factions if you will."

"I have talked to Koenma. He says that we need to find a way calm them down or put the barrier up." Kurama said.

"Bingo!" Botan said with happiness not truly showing in her voice. "But I think that we should go find a way to put the barrier back up just in case."

"But, didn't spirit world put up the barrier?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, in theory, we did. But we got someone to put it up for us."

"Fine, get him to put it back up again!" Yusuke yelled.

"You see, that's the problem. It was put up almost five hundred years ago." Botan scrunched her eyes shut and bowed her head. She knew that Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to yell in three…two…one.

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled out at the same time.

"Calm down you two!" Botan hissed in nervousness. She looked around to make sure that no one was listening to them. Even if there were humans there might be something that might be able to hear their conversation.

"Five hundred years? He's long dead by now!" Yusuke said in exasperation.

"No, that is not true. She is still alive."

"She?" asked a curious Kurama.

"Yeah, she made it five hundred years ago. She is extremely powerful."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Yusuke yelled. "You mean to tell me that we have to go and find a demon?"

"No, we don't." Botan said.

"Good. Because I am not going to go do that. I am no longer a spirit detective any more you know."

"We have to find a human."

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and surprisingly Kurama gave her a black stare. Coming out of it, Kurama spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"The person who put up the barrier is a human. She just can't die."

"Man! Now we have to get a hold of an old hag." Yusuke replied in exasperation.

"What do you mean she can't die?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan looked at Kuwabara with a thoughtful look. She knew that out of them all Kuwabara was the one that had grown up the most. They had all come so far in the past several years. Botan could still remember the first time that she had met Yusuke and his later friends. Yusuke had died accidentally in a car accident. He was later brought back to life by his best friend: Keiko. Later on he made a truce with Kurama, and he fought and defeated Hiei. He defeated Rando and became Genkai's apprentice. After rescuing Yukina, he defeated Toguro and Sensui. Finally after a year of training he was defeated in his own dark tournament.

A year later he came back into the human world. He married Keiko and now worked as a detective for a private company that didn't care that he rarely went to school.

In truth, Botan wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them something that might get them killed.

Botan sighed. 'I am going to have to get Koenma or Lady Kagome itself to tell them.'

"I am afraid that I am not ready to tell you some of the things that you need to know. I hope that Lady Kagome can tell you all the details."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, that is her name."

"Uhh!" Yusuke yelled in frustration. He raised a fist and slammed it into the alley way wall. Half of the entire wall crumpled and fell to the concrete.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"Let's go. I have stuff to do. Where is this old hag anyway?"

"She is in the Demon world. I all ready have a spot for us to go in. We will be very close to her location, but be extremely careful. There are factions all over the place that want to kill anything in their way.

Botan walked down the alley way a few yards and stopped. She faced the un-crumpled wall and placed her hand over the dull red bricks; patting it in some places to make sure that it was there.

"Botan, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm looking for the break in the worlds. It should be somewhere around." Botan fell forward with a little scream.

"Botan!" Several shouts where called out.

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke ran to where Botan had disappeared.

Botan's head and upper part of her shoulders came out of the wall.

"Well, come on. We have work to do." Botan disappeared once again.

"I can't believe that I am doing this," Yusuke said. He walked confidently forward and he too disappeared.

"Uh, okay." Kuwabara raised his hand in front of him. He placed his hand in front of him. He walked forward and watched as his hand went right though the seemingly brick wall.

"Woo…dude? Kurama this is so cool." Kuwabara was suddenly jerked forward. He fell forward through the wall.

Kurama shook his head and walked through the wall.

"Where in Demon world are we?" Yusuke asked Botan when Kurama finally came out.

"I have no idea." she replied with hesitation. And to be perfectly honest she _didn't_ know where they where. She didn't recognize this area at all! The sky was completely grey. No light was seen through the thick clouds. The grass was dead, and the area barren. No water was seen in either direction.

"Kurama? Do you know where we are?"

"No, I don't recognize this place."

"That's because this place doesn't exist."

They all turned around to see a 5'5 foot male demon behind them.

_Man! I didn't even sense him behind me? _Yusuke thought with disbelief.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"All will be answered in time. Please follow me. Lady Kagome has been expecting your arrival."

The male demon turned around and walked away.

Yusuke automatically followed him without hesitation. Botan gave Kurama and Kuwabara an odd, confused look before she to followed.

"What is up with Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked Kurama as they followed up in the rear.

Thirty minutes of walking, the demon stopped. He turned around and looked in the distance at something that was not there.

"We shall wait here for the last member."

"What? There is no one else with us." Kuwabara yelled.

"Are you sure?" he asked questioning them.

That is when they felt it. It was a huge energy rapidly speeding in there direction.

_I may not know a lot of things, but I know who that is! _Yusuke thought.

They all recognized that energy signature. It quickly came up on them. It suddenly stopped in an abrupt halt. Kurama looked next to him to see a fire apparition. He wore pure black. His hair was spiked and pure black with a little spike of white in the front. Staring at them were three eyes. Two of them were a crimson color. The third eye was on his forehead. It was open showing a purple eye.

"Hiei, it has been a long time." Kurama said.

"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke said casually.

"When did shrimp get so tall?" Kuwabara asked. A second later Hiei was pressing his Katana against Kuwabara's throat.

"Watch what you say moron." Hiei backed off and appeared at Kurama's side again.

"The fox, the detective, the servant, and the moron." Hiei said. "I should have known."

"Nope. Sorry, Hiei. I'm no longer a spirit detective."

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe that I can answer that question. All of you are here to see Lady Kagome. She sent for you, Hiei. And she knew that the rest of you would come to her very soon. Now, please follow me. I do not wish to keep milady waiting." The unknown demon turned around and continued walking.

The reunited group followed him.

_Why is Hiei here? He is not normally like this. _Kurama thought.

"Why are you here, Hiei?"

"Why are you here, fox?"

"We are trying to see if we can put the barrier back up just in case the rebellion gets out of hand."

"Hn. Koenma's information is starting to slip. Demon world is in more chaos than you know. They want the human world and spirit world. They will not compromise."

"But shouldn't the King be able to take care of that?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.

"The King of the Demon world is dead." Hiei replied coldly.

"What?" came the shouts of three people. The demon and Kurama only continued to walk. Kurama only allowed a thoughtful look to appear on his face. He was all ready thinking of ways that this could have happened and why.

"How was that possible? He was the strongest of the tournament!" Yusuke practically screamed.

"Calm down, Yusuke. Hiei what happened?" Botan said.

Hiei glanced at her then looked back forward.

"He was killed. I don't know anyone who is that powerful to kill him so quickly. His energy that was there then it was completely gone out of existence in a few seconds.

"But, How? Who? When? We didn't hear about this."

"I doubt that you would have. It's more than likely covered up. The factions don't want this to get out." Kurama said.

"Do not worry. All will be explained in do time. Please, come. We are almost there." The demon turned around and continued walking.

As they walked Botan realized something. "Hey, Hiei? You didn't answer Kurama's question."

Botan was curious to hear what his answer would be. She was surprised that someone asked for Hiei. Not so much that he was asked, but more by the fact that he actually came.

"Hn." With that last response, Hiei just walked ahead to keep up the faster pace of their guide. It was painfully obvious that he was not going to talk any more. They continued on.

As they passed by boulders and rocks, Kurama noticed bodies of dead demons littering the dry ground. The more that they continued the more that he noticed the bodies rapidly increasing in number. The bones were littered across the dirt; scattered unmercifully. But Kurama noticed something. The bones has an energy, a power, still on them. He could still feel the pure and raw power that had killed these demons.

"Who could have done something like this?" Botan asked. She too, along with the others, was looking at the bones.

"Lady Kagome got sick of them trying to get into her home."

"Wha-?" Kuwabara started to speak, but he was cut off like he normally was.

"We hve arrived. Please show respect to Lady Kagome." The mysterious demon waved a clawed hand in the air. Out of nowhere a huge mansion appeared.

Before they could comment on the utter beauty of it, the strange demon was all ready walking in the open doors.

"I guess that we follow." Kurama said.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan walked up the steps and into the doors.

_Wow!_

_Impressive._

_This is so cool!_

"Lady Kagome, your guests are here to see you."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not get any money out of this. **

**Chaos**

** Chapter 2**

"Please, Akito. Don't be so formal. You will scare them off if you keep that up." A woman's voice replied.

"Of course, Kagome." the demon, know known as Akito, said.

_Where is she? I can't sense her energy._ Kuwabara thought. _Why can't I sense her spirit? _

"Who are you? Where are you hiding?" demanded the diplomatic Yusuke. (yeah right like that will ever happen. Lol)

"Awe, Yusuke Urameshi. It is nice to finally meet you."

"I am sorry, but why is it that we can not sense you?" Kurama asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?"

In from of them a young woman stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Now is that better?" the young woman asked. "Hello, Botan. It is nice to see you again. How long has it been? Almost five hundred years has it not?"

"Yes, Kagome, it has. Give or take a few years." Botan said. She was still cheerful, but she seemed to show true loyalty and respect for the woman in front of them.

The rest of her audience didn't say anything. They were still looking upon her with awe.

"Whoo! Why aren't you an old hag like granma?" demanded Yusuke once again.

_Uh, oh._ Kurama thought.

Yusuke and the newly reformed team then heard a chuckle. Surprisingly, it came from the woman that had just been unintentionally been insulted.

The small chuckle was soon replaced by a fill blown laugh. Kagome's small frame shook with her laughter. Her laugh sounded sweet and contagious. It was warn and flowing. It almost seemed to float in the air, continuing to bring sweet happiness to the entire room. Her laughter, however, started to come down in volume and was now a small giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it," Kagome giggled a little more. She looked at the stumped looks of her audience, except Hiei, of course.

"I'm afraid, Yusuke, that immortals don't get old and die. We don't age beyond a certain age as well."

"Immortal? Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "But I thought that you were human?"

"Yes, Kazuma Kuwabara, immortal." Kagome shifted her eyes to Kuwabara. "After all, how do you explain me being alive after all of years ago that I put up the barrier? And as for being human: I am. I will explain in due time."

_Curious. She seems to know each and everyone of us. Where is she getting her information? I wonder?_ Kurama came out of his thoughts when Yusuke spoke again.

"So, you _are _the one that put up the barrier?"

"Why, yes. I am. Though I am afraid that the demons don't appreciate me for that now did they, Hiei Janganshi?"

"Hn," In a flash that no one saw but Kagome and Kurama, Hiei and Akito had two swords raised above their heads. They saw that the swords were being pushed by each other; neither one gaining any real advantage.

"Akito, stand down."

"Milady, he insulted you. I can not let that pass."

"Akito, stand down now!" Kagome's energy level flared up for just a millisecond.

_Such power! How can she have that much power? I have never felt something like this before._ Hiei thought. _Maybe they can teach me something after all._

Akito rushed back, sheathed his sword, and bowed.

"I am sorry, Lady Kagome. I was out of line. I will except any punishment that I will receive."

"Akito, just don't let it happen again. You know what he will do if he finds out about this."

"Yes, milady."

"Now don't you start that up again. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry. I will try to remember, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to Hiei. Hiei looked at her. He paused to look at the now amused Akito. He sensed no hostility toward himself so he sheathed his blade with a swordmans well- earned skill.

_That is odd. Yusuke insulted her but he didn't flinch. He seems amused by something now. What does he find so amusing I wonder?_ Kurama thought.

"I'm sorry about that, Hiei. He is not fond of anyone being remotely rude or disrespectful to me."

"Lady Kagome, please…" Kurama started to apologize, but he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Shuiichi Minamino, Kagome is fine. I don't like that title." Kagome stated. "Now that I think about it. What name do you prefer to be called as? You have so many that I don't know which one to use."

"What do you mean, Lad…" Kurama was interrupted once again.

"Please use 'Kagome'. I don't like the title before or after my name if it is all the same to you. And to answer you question you have three names at the moment. You have your human name, Shuiichi Minamino, your demon name, Youko Kurama, or your third name, Kurama, what one do you prefer?"

"Kurama, will do fine. Thank you for asking."

_She knew what name I went by. Why did she even ask? She seems to know all about us. What is she trying to pull? What is she trying to find? _Kurama thought.

"Well, then, Kurama it is. Now, on to business. Am I to presume that you are all here, with the exception of Hiei of course, to ask my help?"

No one answered or replied.

"I thought as much. Well, let me speak what you won't ask as of this moment."

Botan opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. They didn't really know what to say. They couldn't really come out and say, "Hey, can you put up the barrier just in case we screw up in trying to demon world back together?"

"Since you don't know how to ask, and I am on a busy schedule I will start from the top." Kagome looked at them all. She looked at them all to make sure that they were in fact listening to her. "You are here to ask my help to put the barrier up if you do not succeed in your mission. Hiei is here for another reason. What that reason is, I will leave it up to him to tell you on his own."

Kagome walked up to them. Kurama and the others finally got to see what she looked like up front. She looked more beautiful up close that she did farther away. She looked like an angel farther away with her fight dress and flowing black hair, but now she looked like a goddess.

_Is it me or am I in heaven? _Kuwabara thought. He, however, wasn't the only one to have similar thoughts.

"I have an offer for you. I will not put the barrier back up unless it is my last option. I will, however, train you to become stronger. I wish to make you one of my strongest allies."

"Huh? Why would we train with you?" Yusuke asked in an effort to conceal his ever growing interest.

"As you have all ready been informed, the Demon world is in chaos. What you don't know is why or who."

"Yeah, demons want back into the Human world."

"Yes, and no, Kuwabara. You are missing something."  
Kagome suddenly frowned. She looked at her surroundings and frowned deeper.

"Please follow me. We will discuss this in a more comfortable setting." Kagome did an about face and walked to the suddenly open door in the back of the room.

Akito disappeared into the shadows of the room.

Hiei was the first to follow Kagome out of the room. He didn't even look behind him to make sure that the others were following.

Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed behind Hiei.

_What is in store for us?_ was Kurama's last thought before he walked through the door that shut behind him.

2

Ten minutes after following Kagome down the many hallways and passages, she stopped in front of a door.

Without turning she said, "I warn you all, if you try to open this door without my permission or the Lords permission, you will die a very painful death that will seem like it lasts an eternity.

_What? No one can kill me. There is no one that strong anymore, well not anyone that wants to kill me anyway. The previous two lords wouldn't mind to try, but they don't know that I have been getting stronger every day. _Yusuke thought.

Similar thoughts went through Kurama's and Hiei's thoughts. Kuwabara simply gulped and nodded.

_Let's see if they take my advice? _Kagome thought.

Kagome opened the door and held it open for the other to walk in before she too followed. The door slowly closed behind them.

Kurama first thought when entering the mysterious room was: _Wow!_

Shelves of books upon shelves of books filled the room. Unlit half-burned candles were scattered around the library. Large windows in-between the aisles provided the right amount of light to see. Even for a human to see.

"This is the library, or for me, the study." Kagome walked fully into the room looking upon the room with obvious comfort and pride.

She continued walking to the back of the large room to sit in a chair behind a desk. She shuffled papers around on the desk.

"Where did that paper go?" Kagome whispered more so to herself. She looked around the desk. She opened a few drawers and closed them again after she didn't find what she was looking for.

Kagome looked up at them. She noticed that they hadn't moved a muscle from their positions in the room. They stood in the middle of the room staring at something a little above their heads.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kagome walked out from behind the desk and up to them. She followed their eyes direction and looked up. On a top of a medium-sized platform, there on a stand, there lay three swords.

The swords were all about the same length. The one on top had an old, dirty sheath. Its aura that it gave off was powerful and deadly. The second sword on the stand had a peaceful aura. It was well taken cared of and had a well-polished hilt. The third and final sword was nothing like the others. It had the darkest power radiating off it. Although it looked very refined it was anything but.

_Ah, now I see._ Kagome thought.

"What are those swords? I sense great power." Hiei demanded. Kurama wasn't fooled. He sensed a slight hint of curiosity and discovery coming off of him.

"That, Hiei, are the three swords of the lord of this home. The top one is named Tetsaiga. It has the ability to kill a hundred demons in one swing. The second is named Tensaiga. It has the ability to bring back the dead! And the last, but not least in any way, is called Tokijin. It was made from an evil demon with an evil being. The first two are made from the same fang.

Kagome glanced one more time at the swords before she looked away. A flash of despair came over her features and eyes. It was gone in a flash, but it didn't go unnoticed. Kagome walked forward again to her desk.

Yusuke glanced at Kagome and then back at the others. Kurama was all ready wisely following Kagome. Kuwabara stood there looking dumb like always, and Hiei was just simply looking at the swords with…what was that…curiosity?

Yusuke looked up at the swords again.

_Why not?_ he thought. He reached out and grabbed the closest sword: Tokijin. The second that his hand touched it he was thrown across the room. His back slammed into two shelves of books before he fell to the floor stunned.

"Uh, oh!" Kagome shouted. She ran over to Tokijin and watched as a green misty substance was leaking over the room. She looked at it for a second and then ran to Yusuke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"That, Yusuke, was your curiosity showing its ugly head. Couldn't you have just have not touched it? Now, you are going to get it. Didn't you feel the evil energy coming off it? There is only one person that can touch that sword and that is the lord of this house."

Kagome stood up after she was sure that he was fine.

_He is so lucky that he is powerful enough to take a hit like that. If any normal demon touched that handle they would have been blown to smithereens! Well, Sesshomaru is not going to be happy at all about this! _Kagome thought.

"Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean by 'going to get it'?" Yusuke asked.

"You have just touched his sword. He is going to be ticked!"

"Who is 'he'? Is he your mate?" inquired a curious Kurama.

"Oh, no! He is not my mate. He is my older brother."

Kurama for some odd reason felt oddly comforted by this news.

"What? How does that work? Is he a human immortal, too?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.

Kagome gave a horrified look. "Oh, no, no, no! He is most certainly a demon. And don't you dare to say otherwise. You will soon find your head missing if you do." Kagome sighed. "Botan, what exactly did you tell these boys?"

"Nothing that was important. I felt it that you be the one to tell them on your own time. I know what an…interesting story it is."

"Well, this does complicate things a bit. Ah, well. I guess that this is going to be a very brief discussion then."

"Why do you say that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he is coming. And he is pissed."

Suddenly a white blur rushed in. The door slammed open then slammed back shut from the blunt force that was put on it. A growl was heard throughout the large library. A body to seemed to materialize in front of them with the sword, Tokijin, in his claws.

The male demon in form of them was incredibly powerful. He had long claws, long white hair, amber eyes, and a blue, half-shaped moon on his forehead. On his cheeks were two maroon stripes.

"What did you do?" his voice growled out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell them to not touch the swords, especially Tokijin." Kagome said before anyone could reply.

"I expect that you have explained everything that needs explaining." the demon stated more than asked.

"No, I was about to. It took them longer to get here than I thought that they would."

"Hurry up. And come up with a good explanation as to why you had to use your powers. I will meet you in the dojo in twenty minutes."

The demon looked at the other occupants of the room and said, "And you had better not be late. I don't have time for her to explain everything. Be quiet or I will kill you."

The demon walked out of the room in a stoic manner. He did not look at any of them as he walked out.

"Who the hell was that?" Yusuke demanded of Kagome.

Yusuke found himself in-bedded in the wall of the room with the mysterious demon's hand clasped around his throat.

"Show some respect. It is because of her that you are even alive. I expect you to show the proper respect to my sister. Watch yourself or you won't see the light of day ever again." the demon released Yusuke, who fell to the floor for the second time that day.

He let his true power to flare for a millisecond in an obvious warning before he seemingly disappeared out of sight and sense.

Yusuke remained on the floor. He was stunned into silence over the power that he felt in that one demon. To his knowledge, both of their power levels shouldn't exist. He didn't know of anyone that strong. He couldn't even beat them if he tried.

_Now I'm interested! _

"That, Yusuke Urameshi, was my brother. His name is Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't be disrespectful to him if I were you."

Yusuke opened his mouth to come up with some smart-ass comment to only come up with none. He wisely shut it and stood up.

"Now, since I only have a few minutes to explain this to you I am going to go fast and short. You will learn more details when I and you have more time.

Kagome turned very serious then. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan knew that this is what they have been waiting for. This was where they could get some answers.

"Ok, the short version. As you all know, the King of Demon World is dead. What you don't know is why or how. He was killed because demons of this realm are mad. Older, ancient, demons have been in hiding for the five hundred years that the four worlds have been separated. They could have conquered the Demon world a long time ago, but at the time they didn't have any interest in the stupid politics of this realm. When the three previously ruling demons ruled they had no problem with that. However, when the barrier went down and the new king put in charge, they decided that the human world was all that they missed. It had thousands of humans that they so desperately wanted. They want it to be like it was before the barrier."

"Then why don't you put the barrier back up and save us all the trouble." Yusuke asked.

"It is more complicated than that. I made a grave mistake when I put that barrier up. I will only put it up if I have no other choice. And please do not ask why. It is of little importance at the moment. The main thing that is to be discussed is the assurance that the four worlds are kept in a balance. With the oldest demon surfacing again, the Human world will crumple. As of this moment, the only reason that the Human world is not invaded by now is because they are gathering followers to their cause."

"Why are they gathering followers?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean, what is keeping them from taking over right now?" Kuwabara asked nervously as if he was afraid of the answer.

_What is happening? Man, I don't want to die. I haven't even gotten Yukina's attention yet! What am I going to do! _Kuwabara thought.

"They are gathering followers because they are going to have to fight demons like Sesshomaru that you just saw. We are the ones that are trying to keep the peace. The ones that are trying to take down the Human world is what we can the 'factions'. They are the reason as to why you are here. I offer to help train you, along with some other allies as well, to gain your full potential. In exchange, I ask that you help us in our goal. But I must warn you that it is not going to be easy. There are demons that will train you that will not go easy on you. And fighting the factions will not be easy at you current level of power. So what do you say? Will you help us and join with us or not?"

Kagome stood there looking at each of them. She was sure that they would agree, but she wanted them to say it outright.

End chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the late update. I was busy studying for my finals last weekend. I hope that you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome looked at them, waiting for their answer.

For their part, Kurama looked thoughtful, Hiei was indifferent, and Kuwabara had a goofy look on his face. Kagome looked up into Yusuke's face and saw worry for once. She looked thoughtful for a moment before she smiled suddenly.

"Don't worry, Yusuke. Everyone is welcome to visit the Human world at anytime. Well, besides when you are training, I mean."

As if an after thought Kagome said, "Actually, I go there often to visit. It is like my second home compared to this one."

Yusuke's face went from worry, to relief, to excitement in all of a matter of seconds. His face flushed with an excited smile.

"We will do it. Besides, how hard can it be?" Yusuke said with enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't be cocky, Yusuke, if I were you. The people that you are going to train with will not go easy on you." Kagome's voice came out of her voice like a sword coming out of a sheath. Smooth, dangerous, and deadly.

Kagome glanced at the group in an obvious warning. Suddenly, Kagome went cheerful. With a smile on her face, Kagome said, "Well, now that that is taken care of, lets go to the dojo to start your warm-ups and some basic training. You will have to start immediately."

Kagome straightened her shoulders a little more. She opened the door to the library and walked out. In passing she said, "Please follow me to the dojo so that Sesshomaru and I can start you off on the basics. Oh, Botan, you might want to go back to the spirit world. This is going to take a while. Tell Koenma that I will see him soon."

Botan nodded and left out of the library on her stick/broom (whatever you want to call it).

"How do you know Koenma?" Kurama asked as they left the library to go down a hallway.

"I don't know him personally, but he and I know each other by reputation alone."

"Reputation…I thought that no one knew that you were even here."

"Please, Yusuke. Do you really think that the Spirit world would let the barrier's creator go off their radar. They knew that I was here. How do you think that Botan knew where to find me? They sent her because I can't stand the others that work under King Enma. Botan and I last talked over five hundred years ago."

"But, then why didn't they just send for you to go to them instead of us coming to you?"

"They sent you because Prince Koenma is doing this on his own account. His father has no idea that you are even here. Your boss has lost all faith in his father's rule. And to be honest, I can't blame him. King Enma needs a wake up call." Kagome walked down the hall with a look of disgust on her face. No one said anymore as they continued on their long trek down into the unknown.

As they walked down the exquisite hallways of the castle a growl was heard. It sounded annoyed and agitated.

"Oh, it sounds like Sesshomaru is impatience." Kagome stated simply.

"That is impatience? I don't want to see him mad!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't tick him off. He can have a really bad temper," was Kagome's reply.

"Keh, you think?" Yusuke murmured aloud. Kagome ignored him in favor of staring ahead.

Kagome continued to walk down the hallway. They went down several more halls before they walked down some stairs. Kagome flew open the hard wooden doors to the separate building that the castle was connected to. She walked into the room and, they followed.

"Your late." The demon known as Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru! I was busy talking…you know that is one of my favorite things to do!"

"Yes, I know all to well."

"Okay, lets get this training started. Hiei and Kuwabara are with me…Kurama and Yusuke are with you, Sesshomaru."

"Okay, you two follow me…we are going somewhere a little more quiet. Don't worry Hiei. You will get your turn in the morning. I am sure that you will be very tired after you are done with me. "

Kagome walked to the back of the room and seemingly into the stone wall and out on the other side.

"What? How did she do that!" exclaimed Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Silence, idiots!" Sesshomaru said sternly. "She will more than likely go easy on you all, but I warn you all that I will not!"

Sesshomaru turned around and walked to the left wall. "You two do as she says."

"Come on you two. We don't have much time before lunch is up so come on. I know that you will want to visit the Human world after lunch to tell your friends and family where you will be. So let's go." Kagome started to pull away back into the wall, but she stopped herself before she could go all the way through. "All you have to do is walk through."

With those last words, she disappeared from their view.

"Go if you want leave after lunch. You do not leave unless you have completed your training of the day to our satisfaction."

Kuwabara noticeably gulped out loud, before he followed Kagome out of the room through the wall.

Hiei stood there glaring at Sesshomaru for a few moments. "No one tells me what I can and can not do. Don't think that you can."

Hiei turned swiftly before he rushed to start his training.

Sesshomaru let a heart stopping glare follow his black form as he left the room.

Hiei walked out of the wall to come into a large white room with white cushions everywhere in it. Kuwabara was all ready sitting down in front of Kuwabara, who was sitting on a cushion in front of her. She was whispering softly in his ear. The more that she spoke the more that he calmed and the more it seemed like he went into a state like trance. His energy seemed to flow out of him with wild uncontrollable force. Kagome raised her hands to go next to his head with out touching him. Her hands started to glow blue. They radiated pure unconquerable power in them. Kagome smiled after a few minutes. She lowered her hands from next to his head and set them on her lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei. I was just getting him started on his meditating and training at the same time. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting for to long?" Kagome asked worriedly as she stood up from her sitting position. She walked over to Hiei.

"What were you doing just now? What power was that?" Hiei asked without answering her question.

"That Hiei will be revealed in do time. Now please sit down. Get comfortable."

Hiei hesitated a moment before he conceded defeat. Kagome sat down on the opposite side of the room, farthest from Kuwabara. Hiei not too far behind.

"Now, Hiei, I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Concentrate. Think about nothing."

Kagome's voice became quieter as she continued to speak.

Hiei didn't know what was happening to him. One moment he was sitting next to Kagome and then he started to feel like he was falling. A deep black hole opened up below him. He started to fall down it.

"No!" Hiei said loudly.

"Hiei, Hiei!" Kagome called out.

Hiei gasped out loud and jerked his eyes open. His chest was pounding up and down, and his breathing was completely erotic. Kagome sat in front of him with a look of pain in every fiber of her being.

"What did you do to me?" he asked furiously.

"I'm sorry, Hiei! It didn't expect your jagon to fight me so much. Let us try this again, but at a different approach. Okay, close your eyes again, but this time I want you to imagine the thing that is most important to you."

"I don't have anythi…"

"Yes, you do Hiei. And you know it! Now I want you close your eyes one more time."

Hiei glared at Kagome. "No."

"Hiei, why are you here then if you won't let me help?"

Hiei at this time was fuming. "You are not worth my time!"

Kagome took immediate action. She lunged forward with her hand; bringing it right across his face!

Slap!

The slap that Hiei received echoed throughout the room. Now, Hiei was really pissed. Hiei swiftly stood up and pulled his sword. Kagome followed suit. As she stood, she shouted, "Hogosha!"

A sword came zooming into the room as Hiei's sword came down at her head. Their swords met with a clash of metal against metal.

"You decided to come here at your own free will. I don't expect to get your respect all in one morning, but I will expect you to listen to reason."

"You will have to earn that respect, wench."

That made Kagome snap.

"You fool!" Kagome whispered fiercely.

Kagome pushed herself on Hiei with a new determination. Kagome slashed at him, aiming for a stomach hit. He pulled out of the way with no trouble and sent his sword at her head. Kagome parried only to have to leap back so that she didn't get stabbed. They didn't seem to notice the audience that they had acquired at the entrance to the room. They also didn't notice that they were going so fast that the onlookers were having trouble keeping up with them.

"Hiei, lets get this over with. I am sick of playing games with you. I have things to do and people to see. Let's finish this!" Kagome lunged forward with her sword. She leaped from the left to the right in a matter of moments. She flipped over his head before he could even move out of the path of her sword that went against his neck from behind.

"If you ever call me that ever again, you will find out that I am not a person to piss off. That is your only warning, Hiei."

Kagome backed off from Hiei's back completely ignoring his signature glare that was sent at her. She pulled her sword away and walked calmly to Kuwabara who had not moved during the entire encounter. She sat down in front of him with her sword beside her on the cushion next to her.

She raised her hands to the side of his face in the same way that she had before. She closed her eyes. Power started to gather in her hands. They glowed a bright blue that slowly expanded. After two minutes, the light started to recede.

"Kurama, do you know what she is doing. I have never seen this kind of power!" Yusuke asked of his friend.

Yusuke and Kurama were covered in sweat and bruises. If you had looked at them five minutes ago you would have seen numerous cuts on them. Their demon blood and healing abilities all ready used to their full potential.

"I don't think that anyone has seen this kind of power in about five hundred years."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that Kagome is a-," Kurama was cut off by, surprisingly, Hiei.

"You are correct, fox. She is."

"How are you certain, Hiei?"

"My jagon tried to protect me when she tried to use her powers."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kuwabara's voice broke through the air in the room.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Kuwabara's voice spoke with awe and respect in it. He looked at Kagome with trust and loyalty in his eyes.

"That is for another time to discuss, Kuwabara. It is almost time to eat lunch. I will send a servant to get you to the dinning hall. That goes for you all. That is assuming that they are finished for the day?"

Sesshomaru, who was standing behind Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, nodded slightly to show acceptance.

"Good, then I will meet you all when you have freshened up and eaten. We will leave when you are finished." Kagome walked out over to them passing them without a second glance.

As soon as Kagome was out of sight Yusuke rounded himself on Kurama, the genius in the group.

"What is she?"

"She is a…"

Sesshomaru cut him off. "She is a miko, you are correct in your hypothesis."

"What is a miko?" asked Kuwabara who had finally joined them at the other side of the room.

"It is a priestess. They purify demons so that they die and can not be reborn in another life. It is said to be very painful to die like that." Hiei stated as he leaned against the wall.

"But the interesting thing is thing is that mikos' were all killed over five hundred years ago. They all died before the barrier was put up." Kurama said in obvious thought.

"Kagome is the last miko alive. The last of her kind. Don't touch her. That is the only warning that I give you." Sesshomaru looked pointedly at Hiei before he walked out.

_Kagome, I am so sorry for what you are going through. I will fix this, I promise you, my little sister. _Sesshomaru thought as he left the dojo and into the castle on his way to find his little sister, Kagome.

End Chapter

Hey, I hope that you like it so far! Please give me reviews! I need to know if you like it so far!

A/N: To all of those readers whom want to know what "_Hogosha_" means in English it means this:

**Guardian**

**Protector**

**patron **

That is the name of Kagome's sword. Can anyone guess why? Come on it isn't very hard!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chaos 

**Chapter 4**

Kagome walked outside into her personal garden that Sesshomaru had specifically made for her.

It was a two hundredth birthday present. He removed all of the gardens in the entire area and replaced them with new and improved everything. He specially designed her personal garden himself. Everything in her garden was full of her favorite things that she enjoyed the most.

She had a hot spring near the beginning of her garden. It was enclosed in a building so that she could even use it during the dead of winter. One the side, he even put in a herb garden for her. It was filled with exotic and almost extinct plants and herbs form all four worlds. Half of the garden was filled with very deadly plants.

Kagome walked further into the garden. She passed by some of the most exquisite flowers. All the flowers were sectioned off by color and shade of color. At the beginning you saw light pink, yellows, purples, and so on. As you continued on you got into the darker colors. At the very back you came across the most gorgeous colors you could find. Rich red, orange, green, purple, and blue. There was darker shades of blue and purple everywhere.

Kagome stopped at the end of the garden. In front of her were the darkest blue roses that the Spirit world has to offer.

She sat down at a two seater bench in front of them. To the side was a large fountain with a cement angel figurine on top of it. It's hand was outstretched to the heavens.

"You know that you can't change what happened." Sesshomaru said. He moved out from behind the fountain and sat beside her on the bench.

"I know, but it's so hard to let go."

"Kagome, they have been dead for over five hundred years. It is time that you stopped blaming yourself."

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru raised his clawed hand and wiped one away before it could fall on her white gown.

"You have to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing you could have done for them."

"Yes, I could have!" Kagome stood up as she yelled at him.

Kagome turned her back on him. "I should have," she said dismally.

"If you had been there you would have been killed as well. And you know it."

"Maybe that would have been better." Kagome whispered in reply.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _This is worse than I thought. _

"Little sister, what is wrong? What is really bothering you?" Sesshomaru stood up. He walked behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If I had given in and let him win, they would still have been alive. If I had…if I had given into his demands then they would have all lived."

_Ah, that is what is also bothering her._

"Your kind was bound to have been killed anyway. You know that the were becoming a threat."

"But they could have lived a longer life. I could have given up the jewel. I could have-"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "You could have what? You could have given up your body, mind, and soul."

Kagome opened her mouth, but closed it.

"And you couldn't have done anything to have helped anyone."

"But I wasn't there Sesshomaru. He died calling out to me. My son died without his mother."

Kagome erupted into sobs. He didn't turn to him. His hand had long left her shoulder. He didn't know how to comfort her. She was always the one to do those sort of things.

"You have no choice. Do not blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

Sesshomaru placed himself behind his little sister and did the only thing that he could think of; he held her in his arms.

Kagome turned around to face his front. She buried her head in his chest. She continued to cry fully knowing that her tears would not take away the pain that she was feeling.

"Sh…shh…" Sesshomaru soothed Kagome. He had seen Kagome do this to Rin and many of the children that they were once under their care. Rin was the only human child that he had ever taken care of. Rin never fully knew Kagome. They had only met on small occasions.

Sesshomaru could still recall a memory that Rin had told him about. She described it so well that he almost thought that he was actually there.

Rin was joyously running after butterflies in a field full of flowers. She had run away from Jaken while Sesshomaru-sama was out killing rouge demons in his territory. She mainly ran away from him because he was annoying her. Plus add to the fact that she was in the mood for a game of hide-in-go-seek. All of a sudden, she was knocked down from her play. Five spider demons surrounded her. They were sneering and licking their lips in anticipation. Their web was rapping around her. She struggled in her bindings. She cried out in pain as she was slowly squeezed to death.

"He…Help!" Rin shouted breathlessly. She couldn't breath. Her lungs couldn't pull in air. She was slowly dying from lack of oxygen.

Then out of nowhere a flash of pink light lit the field. The spider next to her suddenly disintegrated into a bile of dust. A second later, before anyone could react, another pink light flashed. And with this one another demon turned into a pile of dust.

"Stop!" a female voice yelled out.

"Kagome, stay back!" a male voice shouted. "Kagome, come back!"

A young woman suddenly darted past a spider demon. Before she was caught by him a sword slashed him into pieces.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. She looked up to see the face of a beautiful lady. Her hair flowed around her and the sun beamed down from behind. It enclosed her entire form in a golden light. To Rin she looked like a fallen angel. She had a fallen angel to help her.

"Are you okay?" she asked again though this time with more worry and concern.

Rin continued to sob and cry. The male finished off the demons with the help of two other humans.

The woman somehow managed to break the web around her and she encased her in a motherly hug. Rin sobbed against the woman who saved her life. She clung to her for dear life, She slowly calmed down to where she had silent tears going down her cheeks.

"What's your name little one?" she asked.

"R-Rin's name is R-R-Rin…" Rin said.

"Well, Rin, my name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru brought himself out of his thoughts. He looked down at Kagome who was still clinging to him.

"I should have been there for them. I shouldn't have left them. They didn't deserve the painful death that he did to them."

"You have to stop this. You know that they are happy."

"They died so young. Shippo didn't deserve that!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Kagome, you saw them five hundred years ago. Botan herself escorted them to the Spirit world. You know that they don't blame you!" Sesshomaru hissed out the last sentence. "So don't you dare blame yourself!"

"I am-"

Sesshomaru got pissed. He loved his little sister, but she was just so stubborn (not like her can talk).

"You are the most caring, kind, and beautiful soul in all of the four worlds."

"Do you really mean that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. Yes, Sesshomaru laughed. "Do you even have to ask?"

Kagome looked into his eyes. What she saw there was only truth and wisdom.

"Thank you, for…for…being my older brother. I sometimes don't know how you put up with me." Sesshomaru, a demon of few words, only nodded.

Sesshomaru continued hold Kagome in his arms.

4

"What did he mean she is the last?" Yusuke asked Kurama once Sesshomaru left the room.

"She is the last. Her race was killed off almost five hundred years ago."

"Then how is she alive? Shouldn't she have died like the rest of her kind?"

Kuwabara looked horrified at Yusuke's question. Somewhere during his training Kuwabara had gained a new loyalty to Kagome. The thought of her dying or being killed made him look like he was going to be sick.

"No, they didn't die because of a disease. They were whipped out by demons. Two half-breed demons joined together to kill them all. Kagome must have survived."

In an after thought he said, "Not long after that the barrier was put up."

"I never knew the barrier was made my a miko." Hiei said.

"But she should have gone to the Human world shouldn't she?" Kuwabara asked.

"She made the barrier. It is only natural for her to move to what world she wants to." Kurama said.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei suddenly quieted. Their eyes narrowed as they looked near the entrance.

"Milord's, please follow me to your quarters. Kagome wishes for you to battle and eat. Please follow me," a servant said as she stopped before them. The servant swiftly turned around and led them to their rooms.

4

"Now, that was a good mean!" Kuwabara said.

"Yes, it was very satisfying."

"Yeah, it wasn't very bad." Yusuke said.

Hiei didn't say anything. His plate of food was not touched.

"But I thought that demons didn't eat much?"

"We don't, but this was quite good," Kurama replied. "You should try it Hiei. It is very good!"

Hiei simply glared and ignored him.

They were currently sitting at a huge table in the middle of the dining hall. There were several plates lining the table on one side; the side that they sat at. They all had demon food to eat besides Kuwabara, whom had a perfectly made steak with a side of loaded mashed potatoes.

The doors to the dining room suddenly opened up to reveal Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome had changed her white gown with a dark emerald dress. It came down to her knees, revealing her thin, strong legs. Sesshomaru had not changed. He still wore his white clothes that he has always worn.

Kurama and the others stood to greet them. Although. Hiei didn't seem to want to come anywhere near Kagome. (I can't imagine why? **innocent look**)

"I hope that you enjoyed your meals. The cooks outdid themselves this time. I could smell the food from down the hall."

"It was really good!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You much leave now if you wish to be back by tonight." Sesshomaru said out of the blue.

"Okay, now. Let's get going. Do you wish to visit the Spirit world first or the Human world first?" Kagome asked of them.

"Human," Yusuke said immediately. Kurama looked at his friend. He had been acting very odd lately. Kurama had his suspicions as to what was causing his friend to be in such a hurry. He could not confirm his suspicions until he was back in the Human world.

"Okay," Kagome said. She, however, knew exactly what was keeping Yusuke occupied and distracted.

"I'll call Bot-," Yusuke said. He was anxious to get to the Human world.

Sesshomaru interrupted, "There is no need. She will take you." Sesshomaru turned toward the open doors and proceeded to walk to them. "Come see me when you are finished."

Sesshomaru walked out of the hall. Even though he did not turn or direct his meaning to a specific person they all knew that he meant Kagome.

"Well, I guess that we will have to start walking."

"Why?" Kagome asked of Yusuke who was in mid-stride to the doors that Sesshomaru had left but a few moments earlier.

"Do we not have to come back the way that we came, La…Kagome." Kurama corrected himself before he called her "Lady Kagome".

"No, we don't." Kagome answered calmly. She held no sarcasm or cockiness in her voice.

"What do you mean, no?" Kuwabara asked. He thought that they had to walk all the way to the section where the Human world and Demon world split.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply. She smiled instead. "How about I show you instead?"

Kagome walked closer to them. "Please surround me."

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke moved in on her. They sound of their shoes clicking on the marble floor was the only sound heard throughout the hall. Hiei, however, didn't move an inch. He simply glared at Kagome from a distance.

Kurama gave him a glare that told him that he was going to get a lecture after this if he didn't move as she had nicely asked.

Hiei kind of rolled his eyes.

"Please come closer, Hiei. I can't move us all if you aren't closer."

Hiei took two steps closer to her. He was a little behind Kurama. He glared at everyone. He wasn't moving any closer."

"Thank you!" Kagome said with thanks. "Now, don't move around to much. I have to make sure that you are in my range."

Kagome raised her arms above her head. Her power slowly raised up a few notches. Her black hair started to whip around her. Their clothes started to move around them all, too. Slowly, the dining room seemed to melt away. A few moments later, the shrine grounds of Genkai were in front of them.

"I think that someone, or maybe more, have to say hello to a few individuals in this shrine." Kagome said. Her power had automatically dropped to a zero when they appeared in the Human world.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted. He ran into Genkai's shrine with full speed ahead.

Kagome chuckled. "And to think, I didn't even mean him…" Kagome glanced at Hiei. She smiled and followed Kuwabara into the shrine.

Hiei disappeared. He ran into a tree and sat in it; watching silently over his little sister, Yukina.

"Well, lets get this over with." Yusuke said in irritation.

"Who are you?" Genkai's voice was heard throughout the shrine.

"This is Kagome, Genkai!" Kuwabara said enthusiastically.

"I have seen you before…"

"Master Genkai, how nice to have finally have met you."

Kurama and Yusuke walked into the room that Kagome, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yukina were in. They were met with the most unexpected site.

"Lady Kagome, how may I be of assistance to you?"

Genkai was actually bowing to Kagome in respect? What was going on here? This was unheard of!

End chapter 4

I hope that you liked it!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho! I gain no money from writing this story.

Chaos Chapter 5 

"What the hell?" Yusuke shouted as he finally pulled himself out of his shock.

Genkai, his teacher, was showing respect to someone. Yusuke sorted through his memories trying to remember a time when Genkai had ever bowed to anyone. He came up with a blank. Never had she ever shown such respect to anyone. Not even Koenma had this, and he was the prince of the Spirit world.

"Shut your trap, Dimwit!" Genkai snapped as she raised her body from the respectful bow.

"Please, Genkai, do not bow to me. I deserve no such respect."

"Deserve! You deserve more than anyone the respect of all."

Yusuke fixed his eyes on his old teacher. She somehow knew something about Kagome that he didn't. Yusuke had wondered since she had met her why she had so much respect from so many. She was obviously powerful, but that did not explain the reasons behind Akito's immediate action to any disrespect against Hiei's rudeness. That also didn't sum up the respectfulness and loyalty of Sesshomaru. Although they were adopted brother and sister that didn't fully explain his behavior. And what about Kuwabara? He, somehow, has a deep loyalty to Kagome after he meditated with her.

_I wonder why? _Yusuke thought. _I'll have to ask him later about what she did to him. _

"Genkai, you give me far to much credit."

"How do you know about Kagome, Master Genkai?" Kuwabara asked in curiosity before she could reply back to Kagome.

"She-" Genkai was cut off by Kagome.

"So, you must be Yukina. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled at the ice demoness known as Yukina. The room seemed to brighten at her smile.

The ice demoness in front of her was short and slender. Her long blue hair was only outshined by her blood red eyes. Her red eyes showing to anyone with the knowledge that she was a pureblooded demoness. She wore all blue that accented her blue hair. She was short compared to everyone there. Well, besides, of course, Genkai.

"It is nice to meet you as well."

"You are a ice demoness are you not?"

Yukina was stunned. A human female knew of demons? She even knew what type of demoness she was.

"Yes, I am." Yukina said shyly. She didn't know how to act around this strange human.

Kagome seemed to realize Yukina's unease. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you nervous." Kagome laughed a little to make the mood lighten. Yukina was to tense around her for her tastes. Kagome was use to people being very content in her presence.

"Oh, no. I just didn't know that humans knew about demons." Yukina replied.

She was already feeling comfortable in Kagome's presence with her good nature and calming aura. Something about this human made her feel safe and protected. That was a feeling she only felt around her closest friends that were in the room with her. She also felt protected by Hiei even though he was not in the room. She felt his presence as soon as he showed up in the courtyard. He left and she could no longer feel his demon energy, but she knew that he was not far off from his friends. He never was. Although, she did not know that he had come back from the Demon world.

"But Kagome lives in the Demon world."

Yukina gasped. "What?"

"Kagome lives in the Demon world with her adopted brother." Yusuke clarified.

"No, Sesshomaru is my real older brother. We did a blood bond that claims me as his little sister."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Genkai asked. _I couldn't be him. He hates humans! He always has. There is no way that she would be under the care of Sesshomaru._ Genkai thought to herself.

"You know him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Only by reputation. He was once the Demon lord of the West over five hundred years ago." Genkai said in reply. _I, however, did not know that he was still alive. He disappeared after the battle that this girl is so known for._

Kurama stilled. The memories of Youko Kurama, a spirit in his body, were surfacing into his minds eye. He could remember hearing tails of the Lord of the Western Lands and his half-brother. They were there before the barrier was put up to separate the four worlds. He could also recall frequently hearing stories of a group of humans, demons, and half-demon traveling around Japan. A human miko was a part of that group that searched after the…

_Shikon Jewel! _Kurama thought in wonder. _The Jewel of Four Souls._

Understanding filled Kurama as he continued to pick his way through the memories of Youko. He looked at Kagome in a newfound respect after he had found all the memories that he could. If the stories were in fact true, then he was looking at a living legend. No wonder she had so much respect from Genkai. It must have taken her a few moments to realize who Kagome really was.

Kurama watched Kagome as she spoke with Genkai and Yukina. She would smile at something and then laugh at a joke that Yusuke or Kuwabara would randomly put in.

_No wonder she has so much power. The jewel must be inside of her now. This also explains her calming aura. She has gone through so much. _

"It was nice meeting you, Genkai, Yukina." Kagome's raised voice pulled him from his thoughts. "But we must be going. We will drop by every no and then to let you make sure that they are alive. Hopefully this uprising will not take much longer."

"I hope so as well. But thank you Kagome. That is very nice of you."

"You must hurry though. The train leaves soon. You will have to run to catch it." Yukina was not sure how they had gotten here, but she was sure that it was not the train. She was hoping that they would enlighten her on the subject. She hadn't had the time to ask them how they had gotten there.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We are not taking a train."

Yukina tilted her head at Kagome in confusion.

"Come and see. Come on boys. We must be going if we are to be back by nightfall."

Kagome walked out of the building and into the courtyard. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama followed closely behind her. Yukina and Genkai watched from the doorway.

The three males moved to circle Kagome. A space was left a little ways from Kagome on her left for their missing member.

"Hiei," Kurama called out to his friend. Hiei flashed a little ways off to the side from Kagome.

5

Once the land was fully beneath their feet they noticed that Kagome had taken them to Keiko and Yusuke's house.

"How do you know where we live?" Yusuke asked. He had just assumed that she could find Genkai because of the last remaining power in her and Yukina's demonic powers. He couldn't figure out how she could find his home though. Keiko, his wife, didn't have any powers like them.

Kagome simply shrugged as she smiled. "I have found that after five hundred and thirty years of life you know a lot of things that you once didn't.

Yusuke became more annoyed. _Why can't she just give a straight answer for once? She never answers our questions fully! _

"Wow. You don't look older than seventeen or eighteen."

"Why thank you for the compliment! You just don't see the wrinkles that are under my eyes. I hide them very well!" Kagome exclaimed as she joked with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara laughed a little with her. He still couldn't believe that she was that old but only looked seventeen. He really didn't know how to treat her. Should he treat her like an old woman or should he treat her like a teenager? Kuwabara simply decided to treat her how is instincts here telling him to; he could treat her as an older sister and dear friend.

"Yusuke?" a woman called out from the now open from door of the house. She had long dark brown hair and a small frame. Her dark lashes showed off her chocolate eyes as her dark blue clothes showed off her developed curves.

"Yusuke!" she shouted as she realized that it was in fact Yusuke in their front lawn. She ran to him and flung herself into his open arms.

"Keiko, are you feeling okay?" he asked as he kissed her on the lips before she could reply.

"I'm fine. Why have you been done so long? You left so early this morning. Is everything all right?" Keiko responded after their tender moment.

"Keiko, I have some bad news."

Keiko looked behind him to see who was there to hear this. "Who is she?" she asked him as her eyes landed on Kagome. She had noticed that Hiei was back, but she hadn't known that he had come back.

"My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you, Keiko."

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. I think that I would remember someone who has better hair than I do. How do you get your hair to behave? Mine just won't go where I want it to."

"Oh, I use a special shampoo and conditioner that lets it be flexible." Keiko replied as if she didn't even remember what Yusuke said.

"Do you think that you could tell me later what it is?"

"Sure, I'd be happy too!"

"Thanks," Kagome smiled again. With the conversation over with, Keiko turned back to look at Yusuke.

"What is wrong?"

"I have to leave for a while."

5

"So, the Demon world is trying to go into the Human world, and you are going to train to defend us." Keiko stated as if to confirm Yusuke's words.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it."

Keiko looked down at her feet. She was sitting in her living room on the long couch that faced the television. All of them, with the exception of Hiei whom didn't follow them inside, were sitting in the living room. Keiko seemed to ponder on her thoughts for a few moments before she nodded as if she was confirming her own thoughts. She looked at her husband again.

"I love you, Yusuke. I will await your return." she smiled then snorted unladylike. "At least you told me before hand unlike your usual."

Yusuke smiled and kissed her again. He released her mouth. "I have to go pack." Yusuke walked to the master bedroom and shut the door.

"Where are we going next, Kagome?"

"I think that we will go to Kuwabara's house next. Then we will go to yours Kurama. Then, we need to talk to Koenma next."

"Why? What can he do?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"I need information. He is not always reliable, but I need to know what he does know. It could help in the long run."

Silence insured after her statement.

Keiko sat looking at them. She wasn't sure how they were getting to the Spirit world on their own, but she wasn't going to ask. She was, however, thinking about Kagome. She seemed familiar somehow.

_Where have I seen her before? She seems familiar to me somehow. _Keiko thought. She was confused on the identity of Kagome.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. _ Keiko repeated in her thoughts as if she repeated it again and again it would suddenly dawn on her.

Yusuke returned again with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. He walked back over to his wife as she stood to see them off.

"I'll come visit as soon as I get time off. Maybe I can get Kagome to transport me over every few days."

"I'd be happy too!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Why can't you stay here and see if Kagome can pick you up every morning."

"I'm sorry, Keiko, but they will be to tired to do anything but pass out after they are finished their after noon practices."

Keiko nodded. She could understand her logic.

"Don't stress yourself. You don't want to hurt the baby."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Kagome. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know just yet. We want it to be a surprise."

Kuwabara gaped at Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama held his cool, collected façade.

Kuwabara mumbled a congratulation to the happy couple.

"Congratulations! When did you find out?" Kurama asked.

"A few weeks ago," Keiko said as she smiled. She rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Come on let's go." Yusuke rumbled out in impatience.

Kagome nodded. She made her way out the living room and out the front door. They all followed her out. Keiko stood on the edge of the path walk. Kagome looked around her to see the neighborhood empty.

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked as Hiei showed up next to her. At the nods that followed she raised her power and her arms.

Just before they disappeared, Keiko suddenly remembered where she had heard of 'Kagome'.

"Kagome Higurashi!" she said out loud in surprise.

They disappeared before her eyes. She didn't see any light or anything. They just disappeared before her eyes. However, just before they disappeared, Kagome softly smiled at Keiko.

5

"Shuiichi!"

"Hello, Mother!"

"Where have you been? I haven't called in over three days. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just have to go help some friends for a while. I will not be back in a while."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I might not be back for a while, but I hope to visit occasionally."

The group stood behind him as he confronted his mother. They had just come from Kuwabara's house. Kagome and Shizuru had fit it off. They got along as if they were sisters that had known each other their entire life. The first thing out of Shizuru's mouth was if he had lost a fight. Kagome had immediately laughed to the point of tears. She had liked her at that moment. Shizuru listened to them with great patience as she smoked a cigarette.

"So, that is what I have been feeling for the past few weeks?" she had commented at one point. She had later explained that she had felt a great foreboding. She sensed danger ahead, but it seemed far away as if it was in another land. This was in part true for the danger that she felt was taking place in the Demon world. She had said farewell to them as she yelled at Kuwabara to not lose a fight or she would come beat the shit out of him in the Demon world. Kuwabara took her threat to heart. He of all knew that she would follow up on that threat.

Kagome watched as Kurama tried to comfort his mother about his health. She was fighting back a fit of laughter when she asked him if he was going to introduce his girlfriend to her. She had long noticed Kagome behind him. Apparently, she had wanted him to get a girlfriend after so many years of turning them down. She had immediately thought that Kagome was the girlfriend that he was going to introduce to her at long last.

He was trying to hard to only lie to her as little as possible. He shot behind him a look of pleading from anyone. He was in a bit of a bind here. Yusuke and Kuwabara were all ready on the ground laughing their asses off. Hiei simply stood back with indifference on his face. It appeared as if he thought that the fox could suffer.

Kagome finally took pity on him. She walked forward with her head held high. Her green dress swaying with her curved body.

"Hi, I am Kagome. I am so happy to have finally met you. Shuiichi talks about you so much that I feel like I all ready know you!"

"Hi, it is nice to meet you. Shuiichi, why didn't you introduce me to your girlfriend before? You know that I want to meet every young lady in your life."

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Oh, I told him that I wanted to tell you. He has been so nervous about your opinion of me. He didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, Shuiichi! I could never be disappointed in you!" She pulled Kurama into her embrace. She was so happy that she started to cry.

"Mother, are you all right?"

"I am so happy! Kagome is so beautiful and exquisite! Don't you hurt her, dear."

"So you approve?"

"Oh course! I can't be more happy!"

"You son is very special to have you as a mother."

"Oh, thank you, dear. And please call me mom." she said.

Kagome nodded as she put her hands around Kurama's waist. She smiled at her new 'mom'.

_How do I get myself into these finds of situations? _Kagome thought as she made small talk with Kurama's mom. _Man, I am never going to hear the end of this. He will never let this down. Stupid Sesshomaru and his stupid sense of smell. I still have to explain why I had to use my powers. This had better be worth it! _

5

Well, here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it! PLEAASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! IAM DESTERATE HERE! I NEED SOMETHING TO GO ON!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own of the Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho characters

**Chaos**

**Chapter 6**

The group appeared in front of Koenma's desk in a gust of wind.

"Wow, I can't believe that she fell for it!" Yusuke said still laughing

"Ah!" Prince Koenma of the Spirit world screamed in fright. He has never had someone appear in his office before without his say so. Koenma sat at his desk with papers covering it. His personal seal was on top of some papers with his red ink next to it. Koenma was in his baby form with his always present pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey, Toddler, what's up?" Yusuke asked after he calmed down after his fits of laughter.

Kagome was behind the four males that surrounded her. Koenma looked at them as if he was searching for something or someone.

_Where is she? I thought that Lady Kagome would have at least come with them! _Koenma thought in confusion.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, you know! I'm was just coming by to see why you didn't tell us that you knew who created the barrier. And that also brings up the question why you didn't ask her when Sensui opened? Why didn't you just ask her to close it?"

"What?" Koenma stuttered. He didn't want to answer that question just yet. His father had forbidden him to go to Kagome. Instead of answering his questions he opted to ask one himself.

"How did you get here?"

"Kagome got us here. Man, I don't know how she does it!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kagome stepped out from behind Kuwabara and Kurama. "Hi, Koenma!"

Koenma looked at her with utter disbelief. She was even more beautiful than the stories had ever described. He now believed why she has had so many suitors in the past. Most of them were demons that have seen her pure power and beauty. Kagome didn't just have beauty that was on the outside, she has a pure and kind soul.

"Lady Kagome!" Koenma shouted out as he came out of his thoughts. He turned into his teenage form to be able to look at her at eye level. He rushed from behind his desk with a few stumbles. He bowed deeply to her in a rushed manner.

Kagome softly growled. _Why do they always do this? When will they learn?_

"What can I help you with, milady?" He did not raise from his position until she replied.

"Please rise, Koenma. You do not need to bow to me."

"Milady?" he hesitated in question.

"And stop with the "milady" crap! I have had enough of that crap from my servants. Sesshomaru loves to remind them of my station."

"Lady," Kagome gave Koenma a look of disapproval and agitation. "Kagome," he corrected himself. "What is wrong that you would honor me with your presence?"

"I need any information that you have."

_I can't believe this! I actually get to meet the legendary Lady Miko! _Koenma thought.

Koenma finally stopped bowing and raised himself to the eye level as Kagome. "As you wish, Kagome."

"Thank you, now what can you tell me about the rebellion in the Demon world?"

"The demons are gathering followers to them at an enormous rate. All of the lower class demons are flocking toward them for the power that it promises."

"Anything else?"

"There also seems to be two central leaders among the faction. They are both males. That is all that we have been able to acquire."

"Is there any speculation on what they intend to do next?"

"No, I am afraid not."

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Thank you, Koenma. Come on guys. I have a meeting to get to."

"If there is anything else that I can do, please do not hesitate to ask." Koenma said before his previous team surrounded Kagome once again.

"That reminds me. I would like to have Botan with me in the Demon world. She will report anything to you if something happens that you need to know about. I hope that me taking her along will not inconvenience you to much, Koenma."

"But…uh…Kagome?" Koenma stuttered.

"I know that she is one of your best, that is why I need her with me." Kagome explained politely.

"Yes, she is, but she is on a mission right now. She is taking souls to the Spirit world at the moment."

"That is fine. Just send her over tomorrow. I will have someone there to make sure that she can find the mansion."

"Of course, Kagome."

"Thank you very much, Koenma. Now, we must be on our way."

6

They arrived in the dining hall just as the sun was setting in the Human world.

"Kagome?" asked Kuwabara as soon as they had arrived.

"Yes, Kazuma," she replied in a questioning voice.

"Why, is it so dark here? From what I heard from Kurama and Yusuke, the Demon world is very bright at times."

"I have a spell set up so that it remains like this. Some of the demons that will be here tomorrow morning do not like to stay in the sun light for to long. After they leave, I will let the spell down."

"Oh," Kuwabara said. He didn't know that the demons to train them were coming so soon.

"I am sorry that I can not show you around myself, but I have to go see Sesshomaru. Please make yourself comfortable. Ask a servant if you need anything. There is almost always one around to tend to your needs."

All of them could hear the spite in her voice at the mention of the servants being around at all times.

_It seems she does not like servants. _Kurama thought silently.

"Someone will come for you when dinner is ready. Please explore if you wish. Just stay out of the west wing."

Kagome left the room to go meet Sesshomaru. Where that was nobody knew.

"Well, lets explore." Yusuke raced out of the room.

"Hey, wait for me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled out. He was all ready following him out into the mansion. His departure echoing across the halls.

"It seems that we will have to follow them to keep out of trouble."

Hiei only glanced at Kurama before he too walked out of the room; following the two excited humans.

Kurama smirked. He glanced around the room for a moment before he left. The dining fall door silently closed behind him.

6

Kagome pranced her way into the study/Library. She sat behind her desk and huffed. Her demeanor quickly went down to irritation.

_I really don't want to go see him. I am never going to hear the end of this!_

Kagome sat her head down on a stack of papers that were scattered across her desk.

_Well, Botan will be here tomorrow. We will need her to keep Koenma misinformed on something's that he has no need to know about. _

_And I never found that paper. _Kagome thought as an after-thought.

Out loud she said, "I really hope that they don't come near the west wing. Sesshomaru doesn't like anyone near our rooms."

Kagome huffed as she stood up. She made her way out of the study and into the hallway. She turned to the right after she passed two crossing hallways. She continued to walk until she came to the third to last door on the left. Before she could even open the door she was called to enter.

Opening the door, Kagome walked into the room. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The dark blue walls seemed to be mocking her she sat down in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked up at her from signing a document.

"Would you like to begin or should I?"

Kagome paled. She didn't speak. Sesshomaru set aside his documents and put down his pin.

"Why, may I ask, are you covered in his scent?"

Kagome didn't ask to whom he was referring to. She automatically tried to explain. "We had some trouble getting around his mother. We were going to be late if I didn't step in."

"So you decided to hug him to get things to move faster?" Sesshomaru inquired coldly.

Kagome knew that he was enjoying this. His face had not moved out of his cold exterior, but Kagome had known him to long to know that he was mad. His eyes gave away his amusement.

"I had to act like his girlfriend." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh," Sesshomaru said. "Is that so?"

"Oh, shut it, Sesshomaru. I don't want to listen to your elderly brother love," Kagome snapped. "At least I'm not late."

Sesshomaru chuckled a little. "Well, then why don't you tell me why you raised your powers this morning."

"I had to take care of something."

"What?" Sesshomaru wasn't asking about what she had said. He wanted to know what she had to take care of.

_And here it comes. There is no point in trying to lie. He will be able to tell if I even try. _

"I had to get Akito to back down from Hiei."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Did you tell him directly?"

"Yes," Kagome said softly.

The humor that was still in his eyes was completely gone. In its place was fiery.

He started to stand from his seat. _More than likely going to kill Akito for disobedience. _

"Stop, Sesshomaru! Don't! He was doing something that was in his nature!"

"And what was so important that he disobeyed you?" he growled out.

"Hiei didn't answer me in respect. It is to be expected though. Hiei wants me to gain his respect. He doesn't know my history."

Sesshomaru slowly sat down; Kagome followed.

"Do any of them know yet?"

"I think that Kurama has figured it out. And Botan and Koenma of course."

"How?"

"I guess that he has some memories from Youko."

"He was not born before the barrier."

"That may be true, but I am sure that he has heard stories about me. Though he probably never heard my name."

"That is irrelevant. What does Koenma know?"

"Nothing that isn't all ready known."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Who is arriving tomorrow?"

"Everyone of importance," Sesshomaru replied. He picked his previous papers up and started to continue writing. Kagome knew that he had dismissed her. She stood up and left.

6

"This place is so huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed. They were walking around numerous hallways in wonder. As they were wondering through the mansion, they passed large amounts of history and pictures. There was guns from the Human wars and weapons from some of the Demon rebellions. Down other halls they found spectacular hand-painted paintings. Some were of garden scenes and others were of various demons and humans.

"Hey, I know him!" Yusuke said.

He stood infront of a painting that contained a demon picture. His hair was dark brown; almost black. His fur clothes pronounced him as a wolf demon. He had a sleek, thin, long tail and a smirk on his face.

"I saw him at the last tournament."

"I didn't see him compete," Kurama said.

"I don't think that he did. He just watched the fights."

"Probably to scared to." Hiei spoke up.

"Nah, I didn't want to put you three to shame," a voice said from down the hall.

_His energy level is almost non-existent. He is hiding it somehow. _Kurama and Hiei thought.

A wolf demon walked down the hall to them. As he walked to them, they saw that he had on more modern clothes. Although his clothes had changed, there was no mistaking him from the demon in the painting in front of them.

"What?" Yusuke demanded.

"Yeah, it would have been wrong of me to beat the crap out of you rookies."

"Kouga, why are you here early? You aren't suppose to be here until tomorrow morning."

"I decided to come early. I had nothing else to do without Ayame around."

"When will she be back?"

"She'll be back late tomorrow. Don' worry."

Kagome smiled as she hugged him.

"So, how is my woman?"

"Kouga, you know that Ayame is not going to be happy with you if you continue doing that."

"She'll understand. So, how are you?"

"I am fine, thanks. How are the pups?"

"How about you ask them later on. I know that Yuko will be here tomorrow to help train these…" Kouga looked at the three demons and human behind him. "…rookies into shape."

"Kouga, you use to be just like them at one point. Don't even start. However, thank you for the advice. I shall do that."

6

I hope that you liked it. Please review! I really need them! I am desperate!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. Trust me, if I did I wouldn't be so broke.

**Chaos**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome sat down in the chair that was to the right of the head of the table. She watched as her newly trainees and Kouga sat down along the length of the table.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be joining us, Kagome?" Kurama asked in mild curiosity. He noticed that she did not sit at the head of the table as she should if Sesshomaru did not intend to have dinner.

"Yes, I am sure that he is finishing up some letters to our allies. Kouga?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How many of your clan will be arriving tomorrow?"

"Only the ones that have an upper power level. The rest will come when they are finished with other affairs."

"Who will be training us?" Yusuke asked.

"I think that I will let you find that out on your own. I will introduce them to you tomorrow when they arrive."

"But of course, Kagome. But may I ask one thing?" Kurama said.

At her nod he continued, "What will you be teaching us?"

"Kagome will teach you how to conceal your energy. Among other things depending on how well you learn from her." Sesshomaru said as he pushed through the dining hall door.

"Yeah, she can teach you a lot of stuff. Like reading auras, finding auras, and she can even teach you how to sense emotions to a certain degree!"

"Yes, well that will come much later on if we have the time. I am mainly going to teach you how to conceal your powers from the enemy." Kagome said nervously.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Kagome! Your awesome when it comes to the spiritual powers."

"Wolf, silence!" Sesshomaru commanded in annoyance, as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Yeah, yeah." Kouga exasperated.

"How did it go?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"They have been sent."

She nodded in understanding. "Where are the servants? I would have thought that they would be here by now."

Kagome stood up. Everyone started to stand beside Hiei. "No, don't bother. I am going to see if there is problem in the kitchen."

Kagome walked to the back of the dining hall. She pushed on the wall and it opened to admit her. She disappeared from their view as the concealed door shut back in place.

"What is wrong, Sesshomaru? I thought that dinner was to be served as soon as you sat down. It usually is."

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. "Something must have gone wrong in the kitchen."

"Shall I go and check on her?" Kouga asked. Worry was evident in his voice.

"That will not be necessary."

7

Kagome stood at the entrance of the kitchen. She had walked down a short, simple plain hallway before she came to the door to the kitchen.

She heard a crash from inside. She did not question why the demons in the other room did not hear it. She knew that there was a sound proof barrier just outside the door to the dining hall. She had put if up when Sesshomaru kept hearing the sounds of the loud kitchen. After being alive for over seven hundred years Sesshomaru's hearing had not dulled in the least. If anything, it had sharpened from experience.

Kagome rushed in the kitchen when she heard a particularly large crash of broken glass meeting a hard solid floor.

"What is going on in here?" Kagome said as soon as she saw the disaster on the floor. There were shattered plates and wineglasses everywhere. The kitchen staff was running every where trying to sort out the mess. Some where trying to catch plates about to fall to the ground seemingly on there own while others where trying in vain to clean up the mess only to be disappointed when another broken glass would replace it.

Kagome knew immediately that someone was in the kitchen that shouldn't be there. She could sense the aura in the room that definitely did not belong to anyone in the kitchen staff.

"Kagome!" a voice yelled out in relief.

"What is happening here, Sakura?" Kagome asked as the head chief ran at her.

"I don't know, Kagome!" Sakura yelled over a loud crash. "We where about to take the dishes out to you when this started."

Kagome and Sakura had been friends ever since Kagome had started living with Sesshomaru. They had hit it off the moment they had met. Kagome had come to the kitchen in the dead of morning looking for a snack to eat. She didn't know what she would find, but it was certainly not what she had expected. A phoenix demon was all ready in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Kagome had taken the privilege to sit at a counter watching her work. She was amazing! The demon, although demoness was more appropriate, was fully concentrated on the task at hand. She had an open flame before her that was roasting some kind of animal on it. To the side she had a liquid simmering. She grabbed a bottle on the table next to her and coated the meat in it. After a few seconds of more cooking, she pulled a clear glass plate from a stack of plates and placed the cooked meat on it with a pair of tongs. She then grabbed a serving spool and poured the liquid on it in heaps. She had turned around with no surprise at seeing Kagome sitting at the counter. She walked forward and grabbed a fork on the way to her. She laid the steaming hot food in front of her with a fork next to it.

"Here you go. I hope you like it!" where the demoness first words to Kagome's shocked expression.

"What? How did…"

"…I know that you were coming for something to snack on? I just have my ways of knowing when someone wants something from my kitchen." she said. As an after thought she said, "I also know that you prefer forks to chopsticks. That, however, was learned by Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled at her and took up her fork and began eating. The taste that soaked into her taste buds made her look up at the demoness in wonder.

"This is wonderful! My name is Kagome."

"I am glad that you like it Kagome. My name is Sakura. It is nice to meet you."

Sakura was also the only person in the mansion that had Sesshomaru's permission to call her by her first name with no higher title. Kagome noticed that the phoenix demon before her was ruffled in agitation. Not that she could blame her. She had flour all over her clothes and face. Her normally fine beautiful auburn hair was ruffled out of order, and her kitchen that she had overseen since she was a teenage demon was in utter chaos.

"Oh, you know that this is nothing compared to the incident a few years ago!"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess that you're right. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course! I'll get on it right now!"

"Come out, come out where ever you are."

Sakura shook her head from side to side. She didn't know why Kagome decided to act so childish sometimes. She knew that Kagome could easily force the intruder to reveal itself, but no. She chose to play while she was at it.

_I guess that is what makes Kagome so strong. She never lets anything get her down for too long. I wish everyone was that special and strong. Then again, no one can be like our Kagome. _Sakura thought with a smile.

"Ha, I got you now!" Kagome said out loud. She leaped forward to catch something invisible in her hand. She raised her hand before her face and shook it. Slowly and steadily a child started to materialize in front of her. There were several gasps from her kitchen staff as a silver fox kit appeared fully before their eyes.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Kagome questioned herself with a smile.

"Ah, but Kagome!"

"Now, Kamui! What do you think you are doing here? I sent you home months ago. Why are you causing trouble for the kitchen staff?"

"I missed you! I don't want to go back to my adopted family. You know that they don't care about me as much as you do, Kagome."

"Kamui," Kagome's eyes softened.

"Please! I don't want to leave you again, mommy!"

The silver fox known as Kamui clenched Kagome's dress like it was his only lifeline.

Pain flashed in Kagome's eyes before it disappeared to reveal happiness.

"All right. I don't see why not. You are going to clean up this mess before you do anything though. I will not have my favorite cooks go on strike because you decided to get my attention." Kagome scolded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That is more like it. Now you start cleaning this up and I want it done by the time that I get finished with dinner."

"But, I want to see Uncle Sesshomaru!"

"You will see him when you finish. You are going to have to learn that you have to clean up your messes. It is your responsibility. And don't forget to apologize for the trouble that you caused. However, if you finish quickly then you can come see Uncle Sesshomaru. Is that clear?"

Kamui nodded his head. His eyes had brightened at the last comment from her. Kagome put him down and he went straight to work.

"And don't forget to apologize for the trouble that you caused." she called out to him.

"Okay," came his hurried reply.

"I am sorry about all the trouble guys! Take an hour off earlier than you normally do."

Some of the cooks cheered as they pulled the untouched platters toward them. Thankfully Kamui didn't touch the food that was to be served to her guests.

Sakura walked into the middle of the kitchen giving orders left and right. She nodded to Kagome once before she turned around and started to cook something. Kagome smiled and left the room.

Kagome walked into the dining room only to stop. Hiei and Sesshomaru were glaring at each other in full force as Kurama tried to calm Hiei down before he did something very stupid. All attention was solely on the two demons have a staring contest.

"Hum…" Kagome coughed out, trying to distract them. "Sorry it took so long. I had to deal with a trouble in the kitchen."

Her interruption had the desired affect. Hiei looked away with the attitude of 'I am only giving up because it isn't worth my time'. Sesshomaru looked at her in annoyance knowing full well what her intentions were.

"What was the problem, Kagome?"

"Oh, just a little fox demon causes some trouble in the kitchen to get my attention. Nothing of any real importance."

"I am assuming that Kamui decided to have some fun?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, he did. That fox is going to be the death of me. He has so much energy that he reminds me of-," Kagome stopped speaking. They looked at her in curiosity about her unspoken words.

Sesshomaru and Kouga, alas, all ready knew what she was about to say. Fortunately, Kagome was spared the uncomfortable questions that were about to be asked with the arrival of dinner. Servants come out of the kitchen door with platters full of steaming food for both demons and humans. Food was placed in front of everyone with the exception of Kagome.

"Kagome, you do not wish to eat?" Kuwabara asked in concern.

"Oh, no! I am. I just don't know why they haven't brought mine in yet."

"Now, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't bring my best friend some food."

Kagome looked behind her to see Sakura herself coming toward her with a plate of food in her hand. She noticed that Sakura had cleaned her face and outfit from all the flour. Her hair was back to being its beautiful auburn color. It waved as she walked as if it was announcing its presence for all to see.

"Sakura, you didn't have to make me anything special. You know that I would have taken anything that Kuwabara has."

Sakura waved her hand at her in dismissal.

"You really didn't have to Sakura. I know that you are busy." Kagome tried again.

"Oh, so I guess that I can take your favorite meal back then?"

"No!" Kagome all but hissed. She smiled brightly at the prospect of her favorite meal since she had made it for the time they had met.

"Ah, that is what I thought you would say. You never could resist this one." Sakura placed the meat with the special sauce in front of her. She bowed toward Sesshomaru and left to go back to the kitchen.

Kagome picked up the fork and began eating once she noticed Sesshomaru had began himself.

After the meal was finished Kagome sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Man, I never get tired of that."

"What was it?" Yusuke asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. She has never told me no matter how many times I ask about it. She says that it is her little 'secret'."

Conversation followed after that, but Sesshomaru was not paying much attention to that. He was sitting calmly at the head of the table. His eyes randomly flickering to the sitting guests before him. He would occasionally glance at Kagome to see her reaction to a certain remark or comment asked of her. She was calm and serene at all of them with a hint of laughter behind her eyes.

Maybe this is what she has needed this whole time. Sakura has helped to an extend, but it can not compare to the companionship of someone who has had the contact with humans. Oh, my dear sister. I am sorry that you have had to suffer this way. It will be over soon. I promise you.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts with a scream of a child calling his name.

"Uncle Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru prepared himself for what was to come. He knew that in a few moments he was going to get plowed over by his sister's ward, which often called her mother.

Kagome watched as Kamui ran full speed ahead. He rushed toward Sesshomaru's chair and jumped over it. He landed on Sesshomaru's lap and immediately hugged him as hard as he possibly could.

"Kamui?" Sesshomaru asked although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, Uncle Sesshomaru." he said.

"Why were you causing trouble in the kitchen?"

"I wanted to get mommies attention without bothering you?"

"Did you clean up the mess?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, Sakura even gave me dinner while I was there. It was really good!"

"I'm glad. Now go to bed. Your room is always ready for use."

Kamui hopped off Sesshomaru and onto Kagome. He hugged her goodnight and ran out the room.

"Mamma?" Yusuke asked.

"My adopted ward. I have been taking care of him for a while now. He has an adopted family, but he has gotten to attached to me."

"He is a silver kitsune is he not?" Kurama said.

"Yes, he is. I was kind of hoping that you could help him with some of his power."

"Of course. I would be happy to. But I will not revert to Youko. I gave that up a long time ago."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Kagome's voice had pure understanding in it.

Sesshomaru stood up. Kagome followed his example. "I suggest you sleep. You will need it for the morning."

"Goodnight everyone!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked out of the dining hall.

7

I updated. You review! Please!!!! I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho. Do you think that I would be writing here if I did?

Chaos 

**Chapter 8**

Kagome stood outside the mansion doors over the dusty, rocky area. She sighed a little before she turned toward Kurama who was opening the door and slipping through.

"I thought you would come to see me at some point in time. Although, I admit, I didn't expect you to confront me so soon." Kagome said this as she turned around again.

"Are you the miko that was betrayed by a half-demon?" asked directly.

"Yes, yes I am." Kagome replied.

"Is that why everyone that meets you shows the utmost respect to you?"

"Kurama, you know very well that just because I was betrayed does not mean that I get respect."

"No, but the aftermath of that betrayal is legendary even among demons."

"You know what happened. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to admit that the demons trying to take over is in fact the half-demon that betrayed you."

Kagome smiled with a laugh. "I had almost forgotten how smart you really are. But, you are correct. The half-demon that betrayed me is one of the leaders of the faction."

Kurama didn't speak to her. He just stared at her with his emerald eyes shining brightly back at her.

"You have heard the basic stories, but you probably don't know the names."

Kurama slowly nodded in confirmation.

"His name was Inuyasha. My friends and I were running around trying to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel. These shards were sought by many for its power that it provided. Among the demons that fought to gain the shards was a half-demon named Naraku who desperately wanted them to become a full-fledged demon. Inuyasha and Naraku were rivals that hated each other with a passion. Years went by, and we both had the same amount of shards. However, one day we came across information that Naraku was killing as many mikos as he could find. I left to warn a miko friend of ours, Kaede. When I left on Kirara, a cat demon, to Kaede's village. While I was gone, Inuyasha killed my companions including my adopted kit, Shippo." Kagome stopped a few moments to let her silent tears go down her face.

"I did not mean to upset you, Kagome." Kurama said as he stepped behind Kagome.

Kagome sniffed. "It's all right. I am just a little emotional right now."

Kurama didn't know her very well and, in turn, didn't think holding her in his arms was appropriate. She, however, didn't allow him to come up with a solution for she spoke again. "I arrived at the village to find everyone dead. I wouldn't let Inuyasha come with me. I insisted that they go ahead to look for the location of a shard a few miles ahead. Inuyasha didn't protest, which should have told me off right there. But I didn't think much about it. I regret that more than anything now."

"How did Naraku kill all the mikos off?" Kurama asked.

Kagome turned her head toward him in question. "Lord Sesshomaru told us that you, yourself, are the last miko alive."

"I still remember their bloody bodies on the ground with claw marks across their bodies. I traveled after my companions were killed to as many villages as I could find. I wanted to warn them about Naraku's intention to kill all mikos."

"He chose to kill the mikos around you to make you blame yourself."

"Yes, he did. I was a powerful miko that didn't have any training in my powers. He wanted me to see that my miko powers could not save me in the end."

"He was toying with you."

"He gained power, by the shards, and he killed anyone that could or would rise up against him." Kagome paused in her tale as if lost in her memories.

"The stories said that he was not prepared for your powers and allies that you had gained along the way."

"Oh, he was prepared, but he was not prepared for my full anger. Inuyasha and Naraku both managed to pin me against a rock and a hard place. I had the help of Sesshomaru with me which helped. We weren't on the best of terms back then. He only helped me back then because I had once saved his ward, Rin. We fought them as hard as we could, but he still managed to kill all of the mikos beside myself of course."

"I fought him as hard as I could. He, however, got my jewel shards from me when Sesshomaru was not looking. He made the jewel and made a wish. He wished to be a full-blooded demon with almost limitless power. The jewel granted his wish and forced its way back into my body where it was once originally. With the added power I forced Naraku and Inuyasha to the deepest darkest place in the Demon world that I could create."

Kagome paused in her tale. She faced Kurama with a dry face and overly bright eyes. She was obviously done telling him about her past and was leaving him open to say and comment on anything that came to mind.

"Someone let them loose!"

"Yes, someone did. However, I have no idea who that particular person was."

Kurama looked at her in thought. "But you knew that they would get out of the prison you put them in. You have been looking for people to help you defeat him. Why did you not ask the previous lords for their help."

"Oh, I have. They will be helping us later. They can not train you for their power is not high enough."

"Then why us? Why do we get trained?"

"You and your friends have so much power that you don't realize. You all have improved over the years, together and on your own. We can help you achieve your ultimate power."

"They got stronger while you locked them away. You and Sesshomaru could do it on your own with no trouble. They grew enough power to where you would need help. You knew they would get stronger. Didn't you Kagome?"

Kagome didn't reply. She sadly nodded her head.

Kurama suddenly got angry. He didn't know what got into him. "Then why did you put them there?"

"I was desperate. I didn't have a choice at the time!" Kagome yelled at him in retaliation.

Kurama calmed a little. He finally realized he was getting emotional over something he should have all ready realized. He knew that she wasn't as powerful as she was five hundred years ago. Kurama also knew that Kagome wasn't telling him all of the details. She was hiding something that she was ashamed of or something she didn't want to tell him because of some uncertain reason. Kurama pulled Kagome into his arms before he thought about it. Kagome stiffened.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better than to yell at you. You have been through so much that I was completely out of line. Please forgive me."

Kagome nodded her head. She relaxed her body to fit it comfortably against him. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily on him.

Kurama couldn't help but notice that they fit together as if they were made to be together for all eternity. They seemed to be like…like…soul mates.

A growl was heard behind him. Kurama turned around as much as he could without dropping Kagome.

Kagome didn't seem to notice the presence of her very pissed off older brother. Sesshomaru walked out of the darkness from the entrance of his mansion.

"You are walking on a fine line, fox demon. I suggest you don't get any ideas that would cause me to think twice about your presence here. Now hand her over to me quietly. I don't want her to wake her."

Kurama looked down at the angel in his arms. He did not want to let her go out of his arms. Her calm pleasing scent made him feel truly peaceful. He reluctantly picked her up and gently put her in Sesshomaru's open arms.

Sesshomaru glared at him in a clear warning before he walked back into the mansion. Sesshomaru left an empty feeling Kurama behind to contemplate the feeling of butterflies in his stomach that were caused by a certain miko with an overprotective brother.

8

Here is a small gift to all of the readers of this story. Have a wonderful holiday. Merry Christmas!!!

Thank you for the reviews for this story so far.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime characters in this story that all ready comes from an anime show. I have a great imagination, but I can't draw worth a flip! That is something that I have had to come to terms with unfortunately. **Sigh**. Life is so unfair sometimes. But then again, who said that life was fair!

Chaos 

**Chapter 9**

Kagome woke up looking up at her ceiling of her bedroom. She looked around for a few moments before she rolled over to see if she could sleep in. The possibility of sleeping for an hour or two more was very pleasing to her groggy and semi-unconscious mind. She closed her eyes again and grasped the closest feather-like pillow that she could get her hands on.

Kagome's hope for sleeping in was short lived when a kitsune came bursting into her room. He jumped on her bed and pounced on it for added affect.

"Sesshomaru says that it is time to get up, mama." Kamui yelled out over his giggles. He had been waiting for the past three hours for Sesshomaru to give him permission to wake up his adopted mother.

Kagome saved him from a group of bandits that wanted him to steal for there own personal pleasures. Even as a young kitsune demon, his powers were extremely high for his age. He didn't know how to control them as well as he had hoped by now, but that did not mean that he did not know how to use some sneaky moves of his own to get away with whatever he wanted.

Kamui was very good at plants like any other silver fox demon. He spent many long evenings with Kagome showing her his abilities. She would always smile and applaud him on his fine work. Before he would exhaust himself from his experiments he would always make a dark blue or red rose for her to show his appreciation for her confidence in him. Above all the flowers in the four worlds, the dark blue and darkest red roses are her favorites by far. She loved them like they were the last plants and last bit of color in her world. She would then kiss him on the head and tuck him into his bed with a smile and a soft song. Her voice was like no other and her kindness was the only thing that matched it.

Kamui was also a little different from most silver fox demons. Before he had come to be with Kagome and his new Uncle Sesshomaru, he lived in the outskirts of a very poor and filthy village full of murderous demons. He had lost his mother and father after a few months of life and he had been passed onto many other relatives until he finally ran away to live on his own. He would sneak into the village every few days to steal some food from an oblivious merchant or family. He would live off the steals for as long as he could before he had to steal again. One time though, he had gotten caught which had been his undoing in the end. He was caught and beaten until he could not tell the difference from up or down. He was then sold to a group of bandits that were passing through town on another raid of a castle in the not too far south. They had treated him like a pet animal that got beaten when it did not do as his masters told me. He was forced to use his demon powers to steal and ruin lives. If he so much as blinked wrong for showed any hint of defiance he was beaten and bloodied for a few days before his demon abilities even had the chance to start to heal him. Even though he was beaten until he was unable to move, Kamui had gained a few abilities on his journeys with the bandits. The most important thing that he had gained was the ability to cloak himself with some illusion spells that he had learned in secret. Those spells had saved his life on more than one occasion from being caught on a raid through a rich demons home. Those spells also allowed him to hide from his captors for a few days before they had figured out what he had done. They eventually learned of his secret ability with magic spells and chained him up with a spell binding chain unless he was in a home stealing. Even then he was not allowed to cover himself with out two or three of them in front and behind him at all times.

The bandits had finally made it to the western lands at one point. They had heard the rumors of the great and powerful demon lord Sesshomaru being alive after four hundred and fifty years after the barrier had been created. They had decided to put their skills to the test after a large amount of alcohol and woman. They had spent over six months later on finding and planning the attack on the famous Sesshomaru.

That is where Kamui was saved from the horrible nightmare that was his life. They had just stormed the castle, it just seemed to appear out of no where in front of them when they were trying to find a way in, and they automatically were encountered by Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru in the entrance hall. They were killed even before they could yell a war cry. One second Sesshomaru was in front of them and the next second they were all dead besides he, himself. He didn't know how he did it but his speed was like nothing like anything that he had seen. He also at the time didn't know why he was spared his life that wonderful day. He only later learned that he was allowed to live because Kagome had sensed his presence and his despair from over a mile away. Kamui was stumped on the idea that a miko was still alive in this time for he had heard that they had all been killed out by two half-breed demons almost five hundred years ago. He was in complete amazement when he learned that Kagome was in fact the creator of the barrier that separated the worlds from each other. He was amazed at her caring nature and peaceful aura that soothed him.

He was shortly cared for by Kagome and Sesshomaru for many few years thereafter. He later came to a village to play with some of kids his own age with Kagome or Sesshomaru watching him from afar. He came to belong with a family to whom had two boys around his age that he played with. Kagome finally after a long time allowed his to spend more and more time with his new adopted family. As time progressed, he spent more time at the village sleeping there than he did at the mansion that he called home for so many years. Kagome finally asked him if he would like to live with the family that he had come to be so attacked to. He had to admit that he was very excited to have the opportunity to live with a family that had other kids his own age. He agreed with no real thought with his decision and left to live at the village permanently.

Kamui was so excited to live with a loving family with other kids and friends to live with. This wonderful commodity was lived out for a few years before he started to drift from his adopted family. He spent more and more time looking at the sunset wondering what his mother was doing at the mansion. He drifted from his friends and then he slowly drifted from his adopted brothers and parents. He frequently ended up waking to nightmares of never seeing Kagome and Sesshomaru again. He eventually couldn't sleep or eat without feeling like he had to leave and be with his real family again. He was always a handful for his adopted parents to handle sometimes with his powers that it started to make more and more sense to leave and return to where he belonged. So he had left his adopted family with watery good-byes. They had told him before he left that they had expected this to happen and that he was welcome at anytime. Kamui had smiled and left to come home at long last. And from what he say so far, Kagome was in desperate need of him right now.

Kamui was no idiot when it came to Kagome and her behavior. He had spent many years with her to know that she was deeply bothered with something important. He found out about the attacks on the castle from Kouga when he got back and he had talked Sakura into telling him about Inuyasha and Naraku being released. He had always feared that this would come. It took him a year for Kagome to tell him about anything to do with her past. He finally learned her secrets that had happened in her past before the barrier was put up. He was so angry for what happened to her that he was in a foul mood for a month. Kagome and Sesshomaru both explained that what had happened was in the past and to not fret over something that he could not change.

"Kamui, stop bouncing. It is too early in the morning to be doing that."

"Yes, mama!" Kamui said as he bounced once more before plopping down on her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked with a moan. Kagome was never a morning person even after over five hundred years.

"It is past breakfast. Sesshomaru says that you need to run to the kitchen, get something quick to eat, and race over to the dojo. The other members are all ready there waiting for you."

At his words, Kagome's eyes widened to the size of sausages before she scrambled out of bed with a thud. Kagome was out of her room pulling on some socks and shoes. She stumbled a few steps before she completely finished her task of getting dressed.

_I can't believe that they are here all ready. I am so late. I wonder who took me to my room? I guess that it was Kurama or more than likely Sesshomaru. He was there for almost the entire conversation after all. I am surprised he didn't show up before Kurama could even get out of his bed. _Kagome thought as she rushed down the stairs to get a piece of toast from Sakura.

Sakura was waiting on her at the entrance hall doors. She held two buttered pieces of toast out to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Kagome. I see you have slept in as usual. You think that you would be used to it after being alive for so long."

Kagome only grumbled and did a good imitation of Sesshomaru growling. She took the offered toast from Sakura and ran down the corridor with a fleeting good morning and thank you.

Kagome rushed down to the dojo in a flash with only a rush of wind behind her to tell everyone that she was late again. Kagome stuffed the remaining bite of toast in her mouth as she reached the dojo doors. She swallowed quickly before opening them only to be pulled in to a huge hug by a wolf demon.

"Yuko! It is nice to see. How are you doing with your new mate?"

"I wish that she was you my lovely Kagome."

"Yuko, you know better to talk like that. Razela loves you very much!" Kagome gasped out.

"Yes, you are right. But I just can't help it. Every time I see you it makes me forget the love of my life, well besides you of course."

Kagome laughed and lightly pushed him in the shoulder when he had finally released her from his enthusiastic greeting. "Stop that. You know that flatter does not work on me. You should know that by now even if your father does not."

Yuko chuckled. He well knew the comments that his father had once laid upon Kagome when he was younger. He still tried to do just that now but was often given a glare by Sesshomaru for his efforts. Most of his comments now were only to cheer her up, annoy Sesshomaru, or to make her blush.

"Good morning gentleman! And lady." Kagome added upon seeing Botan standing next to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Good morning Sesshomaru. I will get you back for the wake up call this morning." Kagome said in greeting to her brother who stood in the center of the room.

A couple of members in the room chuckled knowing fully well that Kagome was not a morning person by any means. A band of demons could attack the mansion and she would only roll over, send her power out at them with her miko purification, and roll back over to sleep for as long as she could.

"Hey, I don't think it was funny." Kagome scowled at them.

Someone coughed and russled his feathers.

"Let us begin. All of you will be training the four new allies that we have recently acquired. I have to warn you all that this not going to be a short training. These allies of ours need a lot of work. Do not fail me. Begin!" Sesshomaru yelled out the last command.

Immediate action was put into affect. A dozen demons went after Kurama and Kuwabara while the other dozen went after Yusuke and Hiei.

They fought after a long time dodging plow after plow. None of them managed to land a fit on any of the trainers. This fact did not go unnoticed by any of the trainers or trainees. Yusuke, being the most impulsive of the four, besides maybe Kuwabara, was losing his patience rapidly.

_What is the point of this? They are not teaching us anything! _Yusuke thought.

Ten minutes later, Yusuke was all but patient. He was hot, tired, and bleeding. Two of his opponents, a dragon demon and a phoenix demon, were slashing at him with their claws and talons every time he let his guard down to fight another opponent. He was bleeding heavily but not enough to cause him to be seriously injured. They stung with a vengeance and would not stop bleeding. His demon powers were not given enough time to heal him before his skin was slashed open once more.

_That's it. Let's see them block this! _

Yusuke raised his hand at the phoenix and dragon demons that were coming at him again. "Spirit Gun!" he shouted.

Kagome appeared in front of them and raised a barrier before it could fit the dojo walls. It smacked into her barrier and disappeared as it was purified by it.

"Just as a lesson to you, the laws of energy do not apply to this kind of situation. If you try an attack like that on me, Yusuke, then it will not last long against my miko powers. And I would appreciate it if you didn't blast the walls apart. I just had them redone from the last time they got crumpled into little pieces. I hope they will last for at least two more weeks before I have to replace them."

If it was not for the laughter in her eyes and the smile on her lips then Yusuke would have thought that she was truly mad at him for his energy attack. Well, not that it would have worked at all anyway. As soon as his opponents saw the attack coming they had automatically pulled out of its way along with everyone else. Kuwabara would have been smeared if it had not been for a trainer that had pushed him out of the way before if fried him.

Kagome stepped out of the way of the fight with Yusuke and looked over at the other members of the team. Kurama and Hiei were doing much like Yusuke. They both had slashed clothes and blood running down their bodies. They were sweating and gasping at the intense training they were receiving.

Kagome turned her attention then to Kuwabara. He was not fairing well at all. He could not keep up with his opponents at the fate that they were attacking him. His spirit sword was out in his hand but it did no bit of difference against his opponents.

_Lets see if he has learned anything._ Kagome thought.

Kagome calmly walked over to Kuwabara and his opponents. They quickly glanced at her to see her shake her head twice. They moved out of her way and scattered to the edges of the various walls. Kuwabara looked at them with a look of pure confusion before noticing Kagome walking toward him.

"Lets see if you have learned anything Kuwabara. You are not putting what you have learned from me yesterday into your fight. Do not let them overwhelm you. Fight them on your terms not theirs." Kagome said as she approached him.

"Hogosha, come to me!" Kagome yelled above all of the fighting. Her sword in its sheath came at her from the main part of the mansion. It hovered in front of her before she strapped it to her waist. She pulled her blade out of its sheath with a ring of metal coming out of its confines.

Yusuke and Kurama looked over at them as they paused in their fighting. Their opponents let them pausing as they to wanted to see if Kuwabara had in fact learned anything from Kagome. They knew from personal experience the outstanding training Kagome provided for anyone counted as her friends. The previous lords of the Demon world had trained with Kagome a few weeks ago. They left with the abilities that these four were going to learn very soon. The only catch to learning those abilities is the will to learn them. The receiver has to want to learn what Kagome tries to teach them. If they let themselves learn, then they will have no trouble defeating some of their opponents now. None of them could beat Sesshomaru, but they could beat some of them if they truly wanted to.

Hiei eventually stopped his assault on his opponent for they were not paying him any mind and were still beating him. This, as you can imagine, frustrated the hell out of him. He finally turned his attention to the stupid idiot and the wench with to much power.

"But I can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara yelled out loud in exasperation. Even after several years of fighting his honor code about fighting females was still set in stone.

"You are going to be fighting females later on during our battles. You might as well get used to it now rather than later. Be prepared."

As Kagome finished her last sentence she attacked Kuwabara with her sword coming down for a head assault. Kuwabara raised his spirit sword up and parried her attack. Kagome forced him to parry again with another one of her attacks. She and Kuwabara did circles around each other; neither one truly gaining any advantage on the other. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke did notice that Kagome was slowly speeding up with Kuwabara keeping up with her every move.

_Now it is time to see what he has learned. _Kagome went into action after that. She raced behind him with incredible speed and slashed at him. She fit him in the back with her sword, spilling some more of his blood on the floor. Kuwabara fell down on his stomach with a thud.

"Stop thinking Kuwabara. You are not even trying! Fight me like you know you can. You are not fighting me to your full ability nor are you even trying! Defend yourself!"

Kagome leaped forward again with her sword and forced him to raise his spirit sword while on the floor facing her.

"Stop thinking Kuwabara. Feel my energy out. This should be very easy with your spirit awareness. Concentrate. Know where I am going to attack before I attack." Kagome said. She then whispered, "I know you can do this. You have it in you to do this."

Kuwabara's energy flared out. It suddenly covered him from head to toe. He raised himself from the floor still holding Kagome's blade at bay.

Kagome raised her sword away from him and seemed to disappear. Kuwabara still to seem like a statue. He calmed his heavy breathing and he closed his eyes.

After less than thirty seconds, Kuwabara spun to his right and raised his sword to prevent his shoulder and arm from getting chopped off. Kagome settled on the floor with her feet firmly planted.

"I knew you could do it." Kagome smiled in approval.

Kuwabara smile back in gratitude.

Their happy moment was soon ended when a servant came bursting into the dojo. Milord, Milady, there are demons out front. They are demanding they see you Milady!"

Kagome stepped back from Kuwabara with a sigh. "They always interrupt when I am just getting warmed up. This is getting annoying." she whispered.

Kagome flew out of the dojo with Sesshomaru not far behind. Yusuke looked at the other members of his group before he ran after them. Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, and the other two dozen demons followed after him.

9

Well, this is a Happy New Years Eve gift to you all. I hope you liked it. This chapter was meant to inform you on Kamui and show you that Kuwabara was all ready learning stuff from Kagome with only one session with her. I hope that you liked it.

Have a wonderful New Year! 2007 is almost here!!! Can you believe it?

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chaos **

Chapter 10 

Kagome appeared in front of the mansion. In front of her was a small group of demons. Kagome smiled. She was so happy to see some familiar faces. She had missed having all of her friends here with her. She frowned slightly thinking on the reason that they were there. She soon brightened though. It was still nice to see them.

Once the older demons saw who was in front of the castle they left to go back to the castle with a nod of approval from Sesshomaru.

"Lady Kagome!" a boy yelled out. He ran forward and skidded in front of her. He had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. Yo-yo's were around his fingers.

"Renku!" Kagome exclaimed in pure joy.

Sesshomaru, who was standing behind Kagome, rolled his eyes and made his way back to the mansion. The rest of the trainers and trainees came upon them, including Botan who was hovering on her broom.

"Jin, Touya, Chu, what the heck are you guys doing here?"

"We'r here to 'elp ya out, Urameshi." Jin, a red headed wind demon, said in reply.

"And we haven't seen Lady Kagome in a while. We heard she was in a bit of trouble."

"Thank you, Touya, but when will you stop calling me 'Lady'?"

"I doubt I ever will, Lady Kagome."

"Yeah, not when Sesshomaru is close by." Renku said with a laugh.

The newly acquainted friends were not expecting the response that they received. From what they could gather from Kagome's personality they thought she would of laughed good heartedly and moved on. Kagome, however, was anything but predictable. She, instead of laughing, became angry. Her face heated up in anger, and her hands clenched together to a pure white. She swiftly turned around and stomped toward the mansion in a rage.

Kouga and his son moved up to them. They had to avoid Kagome from running into them because of pure fury and rage on her face. To run into her now could possibly mean a painful death by purification.

"What's wrong with, Kagome?" Kouga asked. His voice was filled in concern. Worry was evident in his blue eyes.

"I don't know. She was fine until someone, who shall not be named, mentioned Sesshomaru being around." Kuwabara looked pointedly at Renku when he said this.

"What?" Yuko asked.

"Kagome wanted to know why I always called her 'Lady' and when I was going to stop." Touya elaborated.

"Oh, that's why." Kouga and Yuko said at the same time.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"Kagome doesn't like it when Sesshomaru chases off all of her respective male 'friends'. Not only does he make everyone call her 'Lady' to be respectful, but he also does it to make sure no one forgets who she is related to."

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

"You fool. She is of royal blood."

"Exactly! And add to the fact that Lord Sesshomaru is very protective of his little sister." Yuko said.

"Yea, bu' ya'll do it all da time!" Jin reminded the two wolf demons.

Kouga laughed. "We only do it to annoy Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, my mate would kill me if she thought that I was seriously thinking of leaving her!"

Suddenly, a silver fox demon showed up. "Don't return to the mansion just yet. Mama is having a fit. She is fighting with Uncle Sesshomaru."

A loud boom was heard from inside the mansion. Another boom was heard and then silence. A few seconds later a crash was heard again.

"Ouch!" Yuko said out loud as if he was in pain.

Another boom was heard and then silence once more.

"Are ya serious?" Chu asked. He had never seen the two siblings fight before.

"Yep, the last time they fought was about fifteen, twenty years ago. Sesshomaru was stuck in bed for two days."

Chu whistled obviously impressed.

"Yep, that's my mama for you." Kamui said with his voice full of obvious pride.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to clean the mess up!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Hell, yeah!" Kouga yelled.

"Why don't we go to the dojo and finish up the afternoon exercises?" Yuko suggested. He and his father started to leave back to the dojo for the last of their training for that day. Yusuke groaned out a sigh. He slouched a little and followed after his teammates.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed. She marched down the hallways of her home with fury evident in her posture. She stomped down the hall and her hands were clenched at her side.

She located his energy signature. He had moved a little distance for a while. He finally stopped.

_He knows that I am coming. He is setting up the battleground. _As Kagome kept moving forward she huffed slightly. _But it was my time to pick the battlefield…that jerk! _

Kagome did a great imitation of a angry growl. The few servants that were actually in her path quickly moved out of her path and retreated in the opposite direction.

Kagome stormed up to Sesshomaru. He had moved away from any expensive antiques and paintings.

"This has got to stop, Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't presume to know what you are speaking about." Sesshomaru calmly replied.

"Bull! You know perfectly what I am referring to." Kagome yelled.

"What had you so upset, sister?"

"You cannot keep scaring every person away from me! Especially the men in my life! I am so sick of hearing this 'Lady' crap, too. You are also going to stop scaring off all of my male friends!" Kagome commanded this of Sesshomaru. She didn't demand, no she commanded this of him.

"I will not."

"Sesshomaru, I want friends that are willing to speak freely with me. I need to be loved." Kagome said this with a calm voice.

"No," Sesshomaru said in indifference to the obvious pain in his little sister's eyes.

Kagome, realizing that speaking was not getting her anywhere, raised her power level. She begins to glow a light pink color. Her eyes flashed. She sent a shock wave toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru easily dodged her attack. He had to rush to the side again to avoid the shot of purification sent his way. The wall behind him crumpled. Sesshomaru pulled out his whip and slashed at her. She sidestepped it quickly and sent another wave at her brother.

He didn't dodge it however. He slammed into a wall with a loud crash. He quickly recovered and rushed at her. Sesshomaru was determined to not lose. He was going to let someone unworthy to approach his sister. She was of royal blood. She deserved to be bowed down to and have her every whim followed.

Sesshomaru was not ignorant. No, Sesshomaru was not ignorant to all of the males trying to court his baby sister. He was not going to let that happen. She was above all others. She is an immortal for Christ sake! She was worthy of a god for a mate and nothing else.

"I am willing to compromise with you, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she slammed Sesshomaru back into another wall. By this time the entire hallway was completely desolated. Sesshomaru had sheered skin all over his chest. His shirt was hanging off of him with only a few seams keeping it together. His silky pants were untouched. His hair was tousled and disordered.

"And what are your terms?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew from experience that she would not kill him. Their bond of friendship and love as brother and sister was too strong. They might have some disagreements now and then, but that did not stop them from loving each other as a brother and sister should.

"Okay, here is the deal, you allow people to approach me with none of that formality crap."

"No, that is not a compromise. That is a demand."

"Okay, then. How about you tell me what you will allow that I can live with. If not, then I can slam you out of that wall and we can finish this out in the courtyard." Kagome pointed at the wall behind her.

"You will be treated with respect that is befitting your station. That can not be negotiated."

"Okay, fine, but you will then stop chasing off all of my friends. You won't allow any male near me. Why!"

"They are not worthy."

"Sesshomaru! Not every guy I talk to is trying to get me in their bed."

"You are so naïve to your own appearance, Kagome. You cannot smell their lust for you."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, how about this? I will let this 'Lady' crap to continue from those that all ready do so. However, you have to let some men have their chance." At the look on his face, Kagome pressed on. "But, you can approve of the ones that decide to give it a shot. I'm not going to sleep with them, Sesshomaru, until they have proven themselves to all of my family. I'm not that kind of girl. You know that."

"Fine, I don't approve of any of them."

"Now that is not fair!" Kagome's eyes flashed pink.

"However, I will consider a few of them."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you!" She rushed down to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

A small groan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you too bad."

"Oh, now that makes me feel better." Sesshomaru joked with her. He did not show any emotions to anyone besides her. She was the only one that would ever see his true nature. He had no intention of finding a mate. He had spent to many years by himself to have a woman in his life. Looking down at Kagome he thought to himself: _Besides, she is all that I need. My little sister._

Sesshomaru had long decided that Kagome was going to be his heir. She would take over after he was gone from this life. Granted, he wasn't planning on dying any time soon, but he knew that one day he would fall to the years of time and that was when Kagome would take over for him. For she was an immortal. She could be die with the Jewel of Four Souls in her body. It would not allow itself to have another guardian and it would not allow anyone else to protect it, not even he, himself. No, the Jewel had a mind of it's own. It kept Kagome safe with it's powers and it also made sure that she would live for the rest of eternity. If only it had considered her human side before it had forcefully entered her body. She was forced to live a life without her friends or her family. She had to watch from afar. Only to help when they did not notice her presence. She was a calming invisible presence that was always present, but never seen.

"You would have defended yourself better. I know you could have avoided those last three hits."

"You needed to vent off your anger. I am the only one that can survive such things."

Kagome snorted in her throat. "Well, then you only have yourself to blame." She settled down on the crumpled floor as comfortable as she could.

She suddenly laughed lightly.

"And what is so amusing?"

"Do you remember when me and you would always argue? We didn't start getting along with each other until fifty years after I created the barriers."

"Yes, I remember being able to beat you every time back then."

She laughed again. "Yep, and you never let me forget it!" She pushed his arm slightly in a joking manner.

Sesshomaru shut his eyes. "Your 'friends' are slowly improving. They did not realize that they are getting better with every hit."

"Yep. Oh, where do you want me to put Jin and them? Next to Yusuke and the others?"

Sesshomaru did a fast curt nod. He opened his amber eyes to look at Kagome.

"Does this mean that much to you?" he asked/

"Yes, yes it does."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, I will think about it."

Kagome burst out laughing. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her in question of her sanity.

"I think that you have been spending to much time with Kamui and me. Your starting to show more emotions."

Sesshomaru glared icily at her. Kagome laughed even louder at him and smiled. "Now that is the Sesshomaru of the Western Lands that I know."

She stood up an offered him her hand. "Come on, I'll get you to bed. You should be better tomorrow. I'll bring you some supper later okay."

He nodded. He helped himself off of the floor with her help. He did not lean on her for support, but she stayed with him just in case.

They later entered the Western wind of their home. This was their sleeping quarters. They had a few rooms that were unoccupied, but the other two were for them solely. The one on the right was Sesshomaru's room. His huge hard wood doors had a design of a fully transformed dog demon carved into it. It gleamed brightly. A servant must have polished it. Only two servants in the entire mansion were trusted enough to be allowed in the Western wing. No other was allowed in their rooms. They were only permitted to knock and send a message to them.

Kagome opened the door with ease. "Get some rest. I'll be back after I train some more with the boys."

She turned around as Sesshomaru started to enter. She walked away with no backward glance.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke shouted before he was blasted across the room.

"Do not use your powers." Warned a demon. His voice was light and at ease.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Yusuke moaned out in response.

"No problem." He replied, at ease with his obvious sarcasm. Yusuke leaped up. He raced back toward his opponent.

Kagome then slowly walked in. She quietly walked around them. Apparently, the other trainers decided to include the new quests because they were also training. She chuckled in her mind. Chu really needed to get a drink. She wondered where his jug of liquor was. They were all doing very well considering the opponents facing them. Kuwabara drew her attention the most though. After her spar with him, he had gained confidence in his own abilities. He was now anticipating the movements of his opponents.

_I will have to start teaching him to hide his powers soon._ Kagome thought.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked as the demon that had knocked Yusuke off of his feet a few moments ago appeared beside her.

"They are getting better, Lady Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "What do you make of them?"

"The fox has great potential."

"I thought so."

"Milady?"

"Yes, Chikato?" Kagome looked at him. Her head tilted to the side in question.

"Is he—"

"Yes, he is. He doesn't even know that he is doing it." Kagome interrupted him.

"How could he not notice, Milady?" he asked.

"It has been happening ever since he was born. I don't think that he is aware that he is even doing it. It has always been there."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"He is going to be in for a big surprise then."

"Oh yeah!"

"Lady Kagome if you will excuse me?"

The Legendary Miko nodded her head in approval. Chikato went back to training his last trainee, Kurama.

After another fifteen minutes, Kagome finally decided that was enough for the day."

"You are finished for the physical part of the training of the day. Lunch is being prepared. Please be in the dinning hall in thirty minutes. You are all dismissed to do as you please."

Once she finished Kuwabara dropped to the floor. He was panting in exhaustion. Kagome smiled at this.

"You boys might want to take a quick bath before lunch."

"Sheila, you be right." Chu said.

The room immediately tensed. Hostility was humming loudly in the air.

"Do not call Lady Kagome by anything but her name!" a phoenix demon forced the words out of his clenched teeth.

"Okay, boys lets get going." Kagome urged, trying to get them away from each other. If she didn't she knew that they would fight for real. And to be perfectly honest, she didn't feel like making them go to separate sides of the walls.

A demon opposite her started to protest. She glared at him and he stopped at once. One by one they walked out of the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had finally managed to get off of the floor, were the last to leave. Kagome sighed. She didn't know how she was going to survive this training. She walked out with a feeling of dread looming over her.

"I have never been this sore in my life!" Yusuke whined after a quick hot bath. He and his friends were all around him, even Hiei.

"Yeah, but I cannot wait to train with Lady Kagome again." Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that. What did you do?"

"Oh, she said that it was different with everyone that trained with her. No one person has the same experiences."

"How was your experience?" Kurama asked in curiosity.

"Well, I sat down, closed my eyes, and felt this calming aura around me. It was the most peaceful thing that I have ever felt."

"Then her voice appeared in my head. She told me that I had to find her presence. I didn't know what she was talking about, but I tried anyway."

"Then all of a sudden I felt her. I don't know how, but I did! I couldn't see, hear, or even see. I was in complete blackness."

"I can't wait to see what she does with me!" Yusuke exclaimed, his eyes were shining in anticipation of what was to come. The thought of a new challenge, that of the unknown, excited him. He wasn't going to let some female get the better of him.

A knock was heard from outside the door. "Milord's, lunch has been prepared."

All of them stood and walked down to the dinning hall.

"I wonder what we are having today?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but it sure beats nothing." Renku replied.

As they walked in they noticed that their trainers were all ready seated at various seats at the table. They quietly talked among themselves even as they walked in. When they entered it did not go unnoticed that Kagome was not there, and neither was Sesshomaru.

"I wonder how badly Sesshomaru was hurt?" Kuwabara questioned out loud.

"Oh, not bad at all. Mom took is easy on him this time." Kamui answered for him. He sat next to the head of the table on. "He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Kagome greeted as she cheerfully entered.

All of the trainers stood at her entrance. "Good afternoon, Lady Kagome." they replied as one.

She shook her head at them as she smiled back at them. She made her way to the head of the table and sat in it. Everyone took as seat after she did and then servants flooded out of the kitchen with several each full of plates of food. They set a plate or bowl in front of everyone then left to only return with a golden goblet in hand to put in front of them all. Before they left, each one of them bowed low to Kagome.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be joining us, Lady Kagome?" Chikato asked as he ate his food.

Kagome finished eating the food in her mouth before replying. "No, I am afraid that he won't Chikato. He will see all of you tomorrow, bright and early, for training." Kagome groaned. Some of the demons in the hall chuckled at this. It appeared that Kagome had not forgotten her wake up call this morning.

After a light lunch full of small conversations, Kagome finally put down her fork.

"Okay, now that we are finished with lunch it is time that you boys train with me. Those of you who have all ready had my training can do as they please. Please follow me if you are coming with me. All of you are dismissed."

Kagome said this with the utmost authority. She didn't like ordering people around, but Inuyasha and Naraku were coming and she had to prepare them for what was to come. They were going to need it.

Note: Hey, guys! I am so sorry for the late update. Please do not be too mad at me. I hope you liked the chapter. Please send a review or a comment on what you thought about this chapter! Thank you for all of your support!

**Disclaimer:** The two-anime/manga series that I am using as a fanfiction of my own design does and will never be owned by me. The manga series, Inuyasha, is owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. Yu-Yu Hakusho is owned solely by Yoshihiro Togashi. These two people, whom have better ideas and imaginations than I ever could, created theses anime series. I hold no clam to them. I have gained nothing besides personal satisfaction from this fanfiction.


End file.
